The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship
by Angel Grace
Summary: A chance encounter leads Rory and Tristan down a new path.
1. Thank Goodness for Blondes and Junior Mi...

Pairing: R/T, of course, and L/L

_Pairing: R/T, of course, and L/L_

_Rating: PG-13 at the most_

_Spoilers: May reference anything and everything from Season 1_

_Disclaimer: The characters referenced here are the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions, and Warner Brother Television.No copyright infringement is intended.The characters are being used solely for entertainment purposes, and no profit is being made from them._

_ _

_**The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship**_

_**by Grace**_

_** **_

_**Part 1: Thank Goodness for Blondes and Junior Mints**_

_This is so boring_, thought Rory. _Dean knows that I hate this kind of movie. Why did he insist on seeing this with me? _

Shifting in her seat for the fifty-eighth time, Rory repressed a sigh. Leaning over, she whispered, "I'll be right back." 

His attention momentarily torn from the screen, Dean looked at her in concern. "Everything okay?" 

She nodded. "Bathroom break." 

Wordlessly, he turned back to the movie, riveted by yet another mindless action sequence. 

Thankful that she was sitting on the aisle, Rory slipped from the theater without disturbing her fellow patrons. Squinting at the sudden brightness of the lobby, she wondered if there was any way she could avoid going back in there. Groaning softly, she realized that if she was gone too long, Dean was liable to send out a search party. To say that he'd been somewhat possessive since their reconciliation two months earlier would be an understatement. Since school let out, they'd been together practically every waking moment. 

If she was honest with herself, Rory knew that she didn't like the current state of their relationship. At the same time, though, she didn't want to lose him again. Their first break-up had been devastating, and Rory didn't relish a repeat performance. 

Slowly, she meandered her way over to the concessions counter, idly wondering if they served coffee. As she placed herself at the end of the mercifully short line, a shrill giggle pierced the air. 

Smiling wryly, Rory thought, _Five bucks says she's a blonde_. Feeling that a box of Junior Mints would be an adequate reward if she were right, she casually turned around…and proceeded to become rooted to her spot. 

The giggler was, indeed, blonde. Blonde, leggy, slender, curvaceous…supermodel gorgeous. More important, though, was that she was hanging onto the arm of none other than Tristan DuGrey. 

Rory felt a lump form in her throat, a pang of guilt shoot through her heart. She hadn't seen Tristan since the last day of school, and they hadn't spoken since that fateful day when Dean came to Chilton. With a twinge of regret, she could hear herself telling him that she hated him. She couldn't remember ever saying those words to anyone before, yet they had slipped past her lips with such ease. Then Dean was there, and Tristan was forgotten. She hadn't even given him a second thought until she saw him again at school, when it all came rushing back. Seeing the way he studiously avoided her, the flashes of pain that she would glimpse oh-so-fleetingly across his face, made her realize that perhaps Tristan DuGrey was human after all. And she, Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, had hurt him. 

The truth was, of course, that she didn't hate him. He frustrated her, infuriated her, challenged her…but on some level, he entertained her. The tentative peace that had been broken by the P.J. Harvey fiasco appealed to her. Deep down, she believed that there was more to Tristan than the flirt and player he presented himself as, something that he had afforded Rory a look at the night of Madeline's party. Although she hardly dared admit it, even to herself, she would have liked to find out what kind of a person he truly was. 

All these thoughts raced through her head in a matter of seconds, and then Tristan looked up from his companion and met her gaze. His astonishment at seeing her there made him incapable of masking his emotions right away. The hurt, anger, and longing that warred within him flashed across his features, and Rory felt her breath catch. She had forgotten the almost palpable electricity that existed between them. 

All too soon, his lips curved into that trademark smirk, and Rory began to feel the blood returning to her brain. This was Tristan--cocky, arrogant, infuriating Tristan. She could handle this. She could handle him. 

As she opened her mouth to speak, he beat her to it. "Well, hello, Mary. I certainly didn't expect to see you here." 

Gritting her teeth at the hated nickname, she replied, "I'm just as surprised as you are, Tristan. Are you…are you having a good summer?" 

His smirk widened. "Well, DeeDee here is certainly doing her best to see that I do. DeeDee Phelps, this is Rory Gilmore." 

A puzzled pout came onto DeeDee's face. "I thought her name was Mary?" 

"It's a nickname, sweetheart. Just a little inside joke between me and Mary." 

The pout deepened. "Why don't I have a nickname?" 

Exasperation creeping into his voice, Tristan replied, "DeeDee is a nickname, darling." 

Instantly, she brightened. "Oh, right! I forgot! Well, it was really nice meeting you, Rachel. I'm going to go powder my nose." She gave Tristan a peck on the cheek, and then she was gone. 

An awkward silence descended upon Rory and Tristan. At long last, Rory cleared her throat."So, um, she seems…" At that point, words failed her. 

Sighing, Tristan ran a hand through his perpetually tousled hair. "I think the word you're looking for is brain-dead." 

Shocked, Rory's eyes widened. "If that's true, why are you here with her?" 

Tristan paused before answering. "Probably because it was finally made clear to me that the person I would like to be here with wants absolutely nothing to do with me. In fact, the last time we spoke, she told me that she hated me." 

A faint blush crept across Rory's cheeks as she realized the implication of Tristan's words. "Um, I meant to talk to you about that…" 

"About what? The fact that you despise me?" 

"No! I mean…I don't. Despise you. Hate you. You made me mad, and I…I shouldn't have said what I said. I didn't mean it. So I'm sorry." 

Tristan's expression softened. "Oh. Well, thank you. For telling me, I mean. For what it's worth, I'm….sorry that I pushed you so hard to go to the concert with me. And I'm sorry that I made Paris mad at you. I just wanted…" 

Rory took a step closer to him. "Wanted what?" 

"I just wanted to do something that I thought you would like. I thought if I got you P.J. Harvey tickets, you'd finally go out with me. Nothing else that I tried worked." 

She could feel the first seeds of frustration building in her, and she forced herself to rise above them."Look, Tristan, maybe if you had asked me to go with you, instead of telling me that I was going, things could have been different. For a little while there, I thought we could maybe be friends. Next time you should just try to be nice, instead of attempting to buy affection." 

A look of hurt crossed his face once more. "I really am sorry, Rory. Do you think maybe we could try that friends thing again? Since you obviously don't want anything more…" He let the sentence hang there for a moment, hoping that she would contradict him. 

"I think I'd be willing to give it a try. There will be conditions to this friendship, though." 

"Anything. Your wish is my command." 

She grinned. "Okay, genie-boy, listen up. First of all, learn to use a certain four-letter word. Starts with 'r,' ends with 'y,' has an 'or' in the middle. Sound familiar?" 

"Sure…Rory." 

"Very good. Next, once school starts, you need to explain to Paris exactly what happened with those concert tickets. If I'm going to have any chance of surviving the school paper, I need her to not hate me quite as much as she currently does." 

"I can't make any promises as to how she'll react, but I'll do my best. Anything else?" 

She thought for a moment. "Well, how about if you ever encounter me with Dean, you promise not to assault him?" 

His face fell for a moment, and then he forced it back into a countenance of nonchalance. "Oh, are you two still together?" 

"Yes, we are. Chances are, we will be for a long time. In fact, I should get back inside the theater. I'm sure he's wondering where I am." 

As she turned to go, he caught her by the wrist, almost gasping from the spark that ran up his arm and down his spine. "Just one question before you go…" 

She turned back to him, blue eyes locked on blue, an unexpected shiver racing through her. "What?" she asked, her voice coming out almost in a gasp. 

His voice lowered and deepened, sending another tingle through her. "Do you ever think about the night we kissed?" 

Of their own accord, her eyes slid down his face to his lips, the sensations of that night, that moment, rushing back to her. "I…I can't." Wrenching herself from his gentle grasp, she raced back into the theater. 

* * * 

Her breath was still coming in gasps when she slid back into her seat beside Dean. Still engrossed in the movie, he absently placed his hand over hers on the armrest. With a twinge of anger, she thought, _He probably didn't even notice how long I was gone._

Resisting the urge to pull her hand away from him, Rory found herself unable to follow the rest of the movie, despite the lack of plot. All she could hear were Tristan's words echoing through her mind, over and over. _Do you ever think about the night we kissed?_

She didn't. Not really. Or at least not very much. Okay, so maybe she thought about it a little, say, every time she saw a piano. But that was it. End of story. Well, there was that one dream… She refused to think about that, though. She was with Dean. She loved Dean. Really. She _did._

So why could Tristan send shivers down her spine just by touching her wrist? It's not like it's an erogenous zone. And why could she still feel the light pressure of his fingers on her skin? Why did it bother her so much to see him with DeeDee tonight? It's not like she hadn't seen him with a million girls. Although, now that she thought about it, she couldn't recall him dating much after the break-up with Summer. Not since…

Rory slumped down in her seat when she realized that her train of thought had led her right back to where she had started, to the kiss she had shared with Tristan.

She couldn't deny the fact that he was a good kisser. An excellent kisser, actually. Not that she had a lot to compare him to, of course. Dean was the only other boy she'd ever kissed. Guiltily, she sneaked a look at her boyfriend, suddenly afraid that he could read her thoughts. Watching him stare raptly at the screen, Rory returned to her musings. 

The kiss with Tristan had been good. Still, it hadn't meant anything. So what if his lips had been firm but gentle? So what if his cologne had intoxicated her, mingled with a sent that was uniquely his? So what if she sometimes wondered what it would be like to kiss him again; to taste his tongue probing gently along the seam of her lips, begging invitation; to feel his long, gentle fingers graze softly along her cheek; to…

"Rory? Rory!"

Dean's insistent, worried voice finally broke through her reverie, and she blushed when she realized where her thoughts had been heading.

"Sorry. I guess I kind of zoned out there for a while."

"That's okay. Come on, how about we head back to Stars Hollow and get pie and coffee at Luke's?"

She smiled. "I'd like that." _The more miles between Tristan and me, the more safe I'll be._

* * *

When Rory and Dean arrived at Luke's, they found Lorelei at the counter, nursing a very large cup of coffee.

"Hi, mom."

Lorelei swiveled on her stool, and threw out her arms toward her daughter. "'Tis the blessed fruit of my loins! Top o' the evenin' to ya!"

Puzzled, Rory returned her mother's hug. "What's with the Irish brogue?"

"Oh, Luke and I were discussing scary movies. Whereas I, in my vast wisdom, went with classics such as _The Silence of the Lambs and __Psycho, our favorite coffee purveyor insists that the most frightening thing he's ever seen is __Darby O'Gill and the Little People."_

Rory and Dean started to laugh. "You're kidding me!" exclaimed Rory. "Where is he? I have to hear the logic behind this."

"Luke!" hollered Lorelei.

Almost instantly, Luke appeared from the kitchen. "You bellowed?" Noticing new people, he added, "Hello, Rory." Dean, not warranting actual words, received a nod.

"Hi, Luke. Mom was just telling us about your leprechaun phobia. Care to elaborate?"

Glaring at Lorelei, Luke replied, "Look, I just didn't like the movie, okay? Especially the part with the banshee."

Rory giggled. "Let me guess—you think the Oompa Loompas in _Willy Wonka are scary, too."_

Seeing him squirm, Lorelei pounced. "You do! We're going to tie you up and force you to watch every movie that features little people until you agree never to argue about coffee!"

"It's not the Oompa Loompas so much as that stupid tunnel. Happy now?"

"Hmph," grunted Lorelei. "Fine. That boat ride was _way too scary for a kid's movie, so you're off the hook—this time. But I think you should close the diner early tomorrow to watch __The Wizard of Oz with me."_

"Lorelei, I'm not closing…"

"Please, Lukey?" she wheedled. "I promise that next Wednesday I won't come in here for coffee at all."

His eyebrows shot up. "Promise?"

She held up three fingers. "Scout's honor. For now, though, I need a refill."

"What a surprise." Turning to Rory and Dean, he asked, "What can I get you kids?"

"Two coffees and two slices of blueberry pie," replied Rory.

Sighing, he said, "Coming right up."

Once he had retreated to the kitchen, Rory asked her mother, "Don't you have a conference in Boston next Wednesday?"

"Shh! Yes, I do, but Luke doesn't need to know that yet. It's not like I could stay away from his coffee otherwise."

"Very true. So what are you doing here, anyway? I thought you had a date with Mr. Medina tonight."

Lorelei averted her eyes. "I did. It didn't last very long."

Rory cautiously took a seat on the stool next to Lorelei. "Mom, what happened?"

"Max asked for an answer to his proposal tonight. I suppose it makes sense—it _has been two months. I was all ready to say 'yes,' but as I sat there, staring into his eyes, all I could think was that I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with this man."_

In sympathy, Rory laid her head on Lorelei's shoulder. "So what did you say?"

Lorelei swallowed the tears that were threatening. "I told him that even though I cared about him very much, I couldn't marry him. And he said that if I wasn't willing to make that kind of a commitment, then maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"Oh, mom, I'm sorry." She paused. "Have you told Luke yet?"

"No, I just said the date didn't go well. I think that's why he's not arguing about the coffee. Why?"

"I guess I just think you should tell him before he hears it somewhere else." Rory, like the rest of the town, had seen how Luke looked at Lorelei. Things now had the potential to get very interesting.

"You're probably right. I'll tell him tomorrow during _The Wizard of Oz, when he's distracted by the flying monkeys."_

"Whatever works for you."

Lorelei turned to Dean, who had essentially been ignored since arriving at the diner. "Sorry to monopolize my daughter during your date. You can have her back now."

Dean smiled. "Thanks. I'm sorry you had a bad night."

"Yeah, me too. So how was the movie?"

"Oh, it was great. The special effects were amazing!"

Looking at her daughter for confirmation of this assessment, it was all Lorelei could do not to laugh when Rory squinched up her face and stuck out her tongue. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Oh look, here's your coffee. And pie."

Taking their food, Rory and Dean headed for their favorite table by the window. 

"So you never told me what had you so distracted at the movie," said Dean.

Knowing that any mention of her encounter with Tristan would only infuriate Dean, Rory heard a lie come out of her mouth. "Oh, nothing really. Just thinking how quickly the summer has gone, and that I go back to Chilton in less than a month."

Dean's expression darkened. "I wish you didn't have to go back to that place. I still don't trust that jerk Tristan around you."

At the mention of his name, Rory's head snapped up. "Oh, um, well, I don't think you'll need to worry about Tristan this year."

"Why not?"

"Well, uh, he knows we're together and that I…that I love you. I think I finally made him understand that we'll never be anything more than friends."

As it always did when Rory used the "l" word, Dean's face softened. Even so, he said, "After everything he did, I don't know why you'd even want to be friends."

"I guess it would just be nice to have at least one friend at Chilton…even if it's Tristan." _Especially if it's Tristan. "Besides, for a little while at least, he seemed sort of okay." __And when he kissed me, he seemed more than okay._

"Look, Rory, I know you always want to see the best in people, but you're wasting your time with this guy. He's only after one thing, and he'll do anything to get it, including act like you're just friends."

Rory picked slowly at her slice of pie. "I'd like to think I'm a better judge of character than that."

"You are, Rory. But this guy isn't worth it. I don't think you should be friends with him."

Rory set her fork down. "Excuse me?" Her voice was low, and dangerous. "Are you telling me who I should and shouldn't be friends with?"

"No, Rory, I…"

"Maybe you should take me home now."

"Rory, please, let's not fight about this. I was just expressing an opinion."

"Fine. So noted. Now I'd like to go home."

In silence, Rory and Dean paid their bill, exited the diner, and drove to the Gilmore house. Watching them from her diner stool, Lorelei, for once, held her tongue.

* * *

After dropping DeeDee off, Tristan headed home to his big, empty house. Knowing that his parents were away in Europe, DeeDee had offered to "keep him company," as she delicately phrased it, but Tristan declined. Seeing Rory again had reminded him of all the possibility in the world, of all the amazing things that existed beyond his lonely, cold existence. As Jack-Nicholson-in-_As-Good-As-It-Gets as it sounded, she made him want to be a better person. She inspired him._

He groaned as he twisted the key in the front door.She not only inspired him, she turned him into a Hallmark-spewing sap.How could she not see that he was crazy about her?For a moment tonight, he thought he had made her realize the truth.In the end, though, she ran away from him—again.And in running from him, she ran to Dean.

The clink of his keys on the entry hall table echoed through the cavernous rooms, reminding him once again how isolated his existence was.He had spent a whopping five days with his parents so far this summer.He had visited cousins in Colorado and California, and his parents had taken trips to Australia, Russia, and now Europe.He almost couldn't remember what they looked like.

Flopping gracelessly onto the immense leather couch in the living room, Tristan idly began thumbing through the entertainment section of the Hartford _Courant.His mind still on Rory, a large ad caught his eye."Hartford Park District presents Poetry in the Park, featuring the work of Dorothy Parker."Dorothy Parker…why was that name so familiar?Rory…he had seen her with a book by this woman.Tristan knew this was something she would enjoy.But did he dare take the steps required to tell her about it?_

Reminding himself that Tristan DuGrey had never been tongue-tied around women, he began looking for his Chilton student directory.The search led him throughout the house, finally ending in the suite of rooms he occupied upstairs.Elsa, the maid, had apparently decided that a directory belonged next to the phone, which is where he found it.Thumbing quickly to the "G" section, he located Rory's number.Tentatively, he picked up the handset of his cordless phone, and pressed the "talk" button.Hesitating, he wondered if she was even back from her date with Dean yet.What if Dean was there?What if Dean answered the phone?What if Rory answered the phone?Ugh!This had never seemed so difficult before!

Resolutely, he began dialing.He flinched when he heard the phone begin to ring.What if she hung up on him?What if he made a fool of himself?What if…

"Hello?"

"Yes, um, hi, could I please speak with Rory Gilmore?"

"This is she."

"Oh, Rory, hi, um, this is Tristan.Tristan DuGrey."

"Believe it or not, you're the only Tristan I know," she commented dryly.

_Stop acting like such a love-sick fool, he berated himself.__You're stammering, for God's sake.Pull it together!"Well, I just wanted to make sure you weren't confusing me with some guy named Tristan that you hate," he said lightly._

"Very funny, Tristan.Now what can I do for you?"

"Oh.Um, actually, I was calling because I didn't know if you got the Hartford newspaper, and I saw this ad for Poetry in the Park featuring Dorothy Parker, and I remembered seeing you with one of her books, and I thought maybe you'd want to know about it so that you could go.With Dean.Or someone."

"Ramble much, Tristan?"

He held back a sigh of delight at the way she said his name."Sorry.I guess I'm just not used to the whole concept of friendship with you, and I keep expecting you to hang up on me."

There was a short pause on the other end of the line."How refreshingly honest of you."

"Gee, I think I'll take that as a backhanded compliment."

He could almost see her smiling through the phone."Good, because that's pretty much what it was.So tell me more about this poetry reading."

"Well, it's tomorrow night at some park in downtown Hartford.I guess it starts around seven, and goes for a couple hours."

"Wow, that sounds really interesting.Thanks for thinking of me."

"So…do you think you're going to go?"

"I'm not sure.Dean and I…well, I don't know that he'd want to come with me, and I doubt Lane's mom would let her go all the way to Hartford without a chaperone or something."

"Maybe you could take your mom."

"My mom isn't real big into poetry.Besides, she has an appointment with _The Wizard of Oz tomorrow night."_

"Sounds exciting."

"Oh, it will be, I'm sure.My mom makes everything exciting."

"She sounds great.I can't imagine being close with my parents."

"Yeah, she's pretty amazing."

"So are you going to go or not?"

"I think so, although I'd rather not go alone.I'm not all that comfortable driving in Hartford yet.Tristan…"

"Yes?"

"Would you…um, would you maybe want to come with me? I mean, I'm sure you'll think it's totally boring, but I would feel a lot better having someone with me, and you probably know your way around the city a lot better than I do, and…"

"Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Ramble much?"

"Sorry."

"That's okay.Now we're even.I guess we both babble when we're nervous.Although, I can't honestly remember ever being nervous before."He let that comment sink in before continuing, "Anyway, I'd love to go with you."

"Really?"

"Really.Do you want to drive here, or should I come pick you up?"

"It seems awfully silly for you to have to come all the way out to Stars Hollow just to drive back to Hartford."

"I don't mind.Besides, it gives me a reason to get out of the house.My parents are away, so it gets pretty quiet here."

"Wow, I can't even imagine a quiet house."

"Be grateful.Anyway, your mom would probably like to make sure that I'm not some serial killer."

"You go to Chilton.She knows you're not a serial killer."

"I don't know if that's necessarily criteria for exclusion as a serial killer.You _have met Paris, right?"_

Rory laughed."Good point.Well, if it's not too much trouble, then I'd rather have you drive."

"Great.I'll pick you up around 6:15, so we'll have plenty of time."

"Okay.Do you know how to get to Stars Hollow?"

"Vaguely.Let me get a pen and paper, and you can give me directions."

After hastily scribbling down her instructions, Tristan said, "Well, I should probably go.I'll see you tomorrow night, Rory."

"Alright.Good night, Tristan."

"Good night, Rory."

Placing the phone gently back into its base, Tristan allowed a smile to cross his handsome features.He was going to a poetry reading with Rory Gilmore tomorrow night.And _she had asked __him.Suddenly, the world seemed a whole lot brighter.And the Hallmark sentiments rolled on…_

***

In Stars Hollow, Rory hung up the phone, a bemused expression on her face.Things were getting, to quote Alice, "Curiouser and curiouser."She hadn't quite figured out how she was going to tell Dean that she was going to a poetry reading in Hartford tomorrow night with Tristan DuGrey, but then, she wasn't too pleased with Dean at the moment.For now, anyway, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

As she stood in the kitchen musing, Rory heard the telltale click of the key in the lock.Bounding into the hallway, she enveloped Lorelei in a hug as her mother entered the house.

"Hi sweetie.I missed you too…since it's been," she glanced at her watch, "all of thirty-seven minutes since we were last together.What's going on?"

Nuzzling her head on Lorelei's shoulder, Rory's reply was muffled, "I'm just glad that you're my mom, and you're here."

Lorelei held her daughter out at arm's length."Okay, now I'm worried.Did something happen?You're not pregnant, are you?"

"Mom!No.Can't a girl just be glad to see her mother?"

"Not this glad.Not even you.Now spill it."

Sighing, Rory allowed herself to be led into the living room, where they both had a seat on the sofa."Well, Dean and I had a pseudo-fight at the diner, and sometimes I wonder where our relationship is going, you know?I mean, I love him, or at least I've told him I love him, but sometimes I feel like he's only with me because I said those words.And school is going to start soon, and I sort of told Tristan that we could try and be friends, and I haven't precisely told Dean that yet, because Dean told me tonight that he doesn't think that Tristan and I should be friends.I mean, I know that Dean sort of has a right to be concerned since Tristan hit on me for like, nine months or something, but who is Dean to think that he gets to decide whom I'm friends with?And Tristan just called to tell me about this poetry reading in Hartford tomorrow that he thought I'd be interested in, and I am, and I kind of invited him to go with me.It's not exactly like I _want to go with Tristan, but I know Dean would hate it, and Mrs. Kim won't let Lane go, and you have Luke and Dorothy lined up for tomorrow night.Besides, Tristan was the one who told me about it, and friends do stuff like this together, so it really shouldn't be a big deal.But I know it __will be a big deal to Dean, and if I tell him about it he'll get angry and probably tell me not to go, which will make me angry, so I don't want to tell him, but I also don't want to not tell him, because he's my boyfriend, and I shouldn't lie to my boyfriend, especially about another guy."_

"Okay.Stop.Breathe."

"Thanks.I needed that."

"I noticed.Now, first things first.What did you and Dean have a pseudo-fight about?"

"Well, we were talking about Chilton, and Dean said he wishes I didn't have to go back, and he doesn't trust Tristan.I guess I was defending Tristan a little, and said maybe I could be friends with him, which was when Dean basically told me not to do that.And I got mad, and made him bring me home."

"So basically, you were fighting over Tristan?"

"I guess."

"Hmm…I'm beginning to see a pattern here."

"What do you mean?"

"Patience, my child.All will become clear in time.Now, you said that you told Tristan you could be friends.When exactly did that happen?I thought you hadn't spoken since school let out, and as I recall that didn't go very well."

Rory squirmed under her mother's intense gaze."You know how the movie tonight was really terrible?"Lorelei nodded."Well, I left to go to the bathroom and get some candy, mostly just to get out of the theater, and I ran into Tristan in the lobby.We talked, and I apologized for saying that I hated him, and he apologized too.That's when we decided to give friendship another try."

"Does Dean know that you saw Tristan tonight?"

"No.I knew it would just make him mad, even though it was completely by chance and we didn't talk more than five or ten minutes."

"Okay.You saw Tristan tonight for the first time in months, and a matter of hours later he called you to tell you about a poetry reading?Which you will now be attending with him, unbeknownst to your boyfriend?"

"Well…yes."

"Honey, I know you and Tristan are just friends, but don't you think maybe Dean has a right to be concerned about your relationship with him?"

"Mom, it's not like that.Tristan didn't offer to go with me tomorrow, so it's not like he's pushing for a date.He actually suggested I go with Dean.He knows I love Dean."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Love Dean?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so.I mean, I've told him that I do.I know that he loves me."

"Yes, he does.And he deserves to have someone love him just as much as he loves you.I'm not saying that you don't, but maybe you should think about what you want from your relationship with Dean.Are you still together because it's flattering and comfortable, and the thought of being alone again terrifies you?Or do you truly believe that he is the right person for you?Just think about it, okay?"

"Okay.So where did all this newfound wisdom come from?"

"Let's just say that I know what it's like to be in this situation."

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how you said that you couldn't imagine spending the rest of your life with Mr. Medina?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Is there anyone you can't imagine spending the rest of your life _without?"_

"Well, there's you, of course.And Sookie.And Luke, I suppose.He does make great coffee.Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was just wondering."Rory hid a smile, imagining Lorelei's reaction when she finally realized that the main reason she hadn't been entirely happy with Max was because he wasn't Luke.

"Enough serious talk!What do you say we break out the cappuccino ice cream and watch Nick at Nite?"

"Nick at Nite?"

"Sure.I hear they're doing Pop-Up _Brady Bunch now."_

"Um, okay.I guess."

"Yay!"


	2. Bye-Bye Bag Boy, Hello Poetry and Flying...

This is so boring, thought Rory

_Pairing: R/T, of course, and L/L_

_Rating: PG-13 at the most_

_Spoilers: May reference anything and everything from Season 1_

_Disclaimer: The characters referenced here are the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions, and Warner Brother Television.No copyright infringement is intended.The characters are being used solely for entertainment purposes, and no profit is being made from them._

_ _

**Part 2: Bye-Bye Bag Boy, Hello Poetry and Flying Monkeys**

The sit-com re-run marathon had lasted until one in the morning, and even then it was a struggle for Rory to get Lorelei to turn off the TV.Hopped up on caffeinated ice cream, Lorelei had insisted, after watching _The Facts of Life, that she and Sookie should chuck the idea of opening an inn, and instead open a bakery called __Sookie's Samples.Four girls from the local college could live in the apartment upstairs.The fact that there wasn't a local college in Stars Hollow didn't seem to deter her._

The next morning, the shrill ringing of the phone awakened Rory.Fumbling groggily for her nightstand, she found the object of her desire on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rory.It's Dean."

"What time is it?"

"Gee, I'm fine, Rory, how are you?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry.It's just that you woke me up."

"It's eleven o'clock."

Suddenly wide-awake, Rory sat bolt upright in bed."It's _what?Oh my God, I was supposed to help my mom at the inn this morning!Dean, I'm sorry, but I have to go."_

"Rory, wait!"

"What?"

"I was wondering what you wanted to do tonight."

"Oh, um, actually, I already have plans."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I'm going to a poetry reading in Hartford."

"Oh.Okay.With Lane?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you going with Lane?"

"Are you kidding?Ever since her mom found her Lifehouse CD, she's been under house arrest."

"Right.Your mom?"

"No."

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, you probably wouldn't like it."

"Are you going alone?"

"What is this, twenty questions?"

"Well, are you?"

"No."

"Well, then who?"

Rory cringed."Someone from Chilton."

"You're kidding me!Who?Paris?"

"Dean, you're starting to sound like an owl.And no, it's not Paris."

There was a long pause on the other end of the line, and then Dean asked the question she had been dreading."Rory, are you going with Tristan?"

Resigned, unable to lie, Rory whispered, "Yes."

_Click._

Hanging up the phone, Rory closed her eyes and flopped back on the bed.On the plus side, she hadn't lied to her boyfriend.Of course, now she wasn't sure she even _had a boyfriend.How did this get to be so complicated?She couldn't help but wonder, was a friendship with Tristan really worth losing Dean?The little voice inside her heart that whispered "yes" only added to her confusion._

Rolling out of bed, Rory wandered into the kitchen, seeking coffee.Instead, she found a note from her mom, written on fluorescent pink paper."Dear Rory," it read."Decided you needed sleep more than I needed you at the inn.Stop by and rescue me for lunch.Love ya, Mom."

Deciding that she could survive the hour until lunch without coffee, Rory headed for the shower instead.Forty minutes later, washed, dressed, and approaching full consciousness, she set out for the Independence Inn.

Chaos reigned when she arrived.Michel had found a vase full of dead daisies behind an overstuffed chair in the corner, and he was throwing a fit.Apparently, her mother, unsure of how to distribute 1000 daisies, had hidden them there two months previous.Meanwhile, the smoke alarm was going off in the kitchen, Drella was doing her very best to make the harp sound angry, and Mr. Doose was at the concierge desk, trying to convince Lorelei to persuade Luke to sponsor a booth at the upcoming Labor Day Festival.

Cautiously, Rory made her way over to her mother, only to spy a plump woman with curly red hair tapping her foot impatiently.

"May I help you?" she asked politely.

"Yes, I have a reservation under Mitchell."

Quickly checking the logbook, Rory replied, "Yes, you're right here.I'm going to put you in room 204, which has a lovely view of the back gardens.It's just up those stairs and to the left.Will you need anyone to help you with your bags?"

"No, I can manage."

Taking the proffered credit card, Rory completed the transaction and sent the woman on her way.When she was done, she realized Mr. Doose was gone, and her mother was staring at her expectantly.

"Hi," she said.

"Good morning, sunshine.What time did you finally wake up?"

"Eleven. Dean called."

"Oooh, good call or bad call?"

Rory made a face."He started interrogating me when I told him I had plans tonight.I finally had to tell him I was going with Tristan, and then he hung up on me."

"Ouch.Definitely a bad phone call."

"Yeah.So can you come to lunch with me?"

Taking a look around, Lorelei shook her head."No, I better not risk it.Would you mind running to Luke's and picking something up?"

"Sure.The usual?"

"What else?Oh, and two coffees, if you can swing it."

"I'll do my best.Back in a bit."

"Bye, sweetie."

Walking down the quiet streets of Stars Hollow, Rory fervently hoped that she wouldn't run into Dean.She knew he was working at Doose's Market that afternoon, but he didn't start until one, so with a little luck she would miss him.

The lunch rush was just starting when she arrived at Luke's, and Rory sat patiently at the counter, waiting her turn.At last, Luke approached her.

"Hey, Rory.Where's your mom?"

"Trapped at the inn.Can I get two of the usual to go, and three large coffees?"

"Three?"

"Trust me, mom needs two of them.I'm sure you'll get to hear all about her wretched life tonight."

"How fun."

Swiveling on her stool while she waited for the food, Rory blanched when Dean walked into the diner.His eyes hard, he approached her.

"Rory, we need to talk."

"I agree.Please, you have to understand, Tristan isn't to blame for all this.He didn't even offer to go with me.He suggested I go with you.I asked him to come."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't think you'd like it."

"So, what, now he's better than me because he likes poetry?"

"Dean, that's not what I said."

"But isn't that what you meant?"

"No!Dean, you're overreacting."

"Am I?My girlfriend is going on what is, for all intents and purposes, a date with another guy.You probably wouldn't even have told me if I hadn't asked you outright.How am I supposed to react?"

Rory was angry now."You're supposed to trust me enough to know that no matter what Tristan may or may not want, I'm dating _you, and I would never betray that.You're supposed to respect my decisions and my judgment when it comes to choosing my friends.Do you have any idea how smothered I have felt this summer?You want to be with me all the time, and that's great, but I can't handle that.It wasn't like this before.We were allowed to live our own lives, and be happy when we were together.What's changed?"_

"I don't want to lose you, Rory.Ever since we got back together, I've felt like your heart wasn't really in the relationship.You want to know what's changed?You have.Sometimes I feel like I don't even know you.And I certainly don't always feel like you love me.I hear you say the words, and I wonder, are you saying it because you mean it, or because you know it's what I want to hear?"

"Dean, you know I care about you…"

"Yes, I do.But that's not love, Rory.How many times have you even said it to me?Four?Five?Why is it so hard?"

Tears began to roll down Rory's cheeks."I don't know.It just is.I don't want it to be so hard.I wish that I could say it without having to force myself."Realizing what she had just said, Rory began to cry harder."Dean, I think…I think maybe we shouldn't be together anymore.My mom was right.You deserve someone who is going to love you as much as you love me.And I…I don't.I'm sorry.I wish I did."With that, she ran from the diner, leaving Dean shell-shocked.

Luke, bringing out her food, had witnessed all that had just transpired.Abruptly, he bellowed, "Okay, everybody out!We're closing.Sorry for the inconvenience.I'll be back tomorrow."Tossing the key to Miss Patty, who had been eating lunch, he said, "After everyone's out, lock up.I'll get the key back later."Grabbing the bag of food and the tray holding three steaming cups of coffee, he ran after Rory.

***

Lorelei had just managed to restore the inn to some semblance of order, when a small whirlwind, which looked suspiciously like a very distraught version of her daughter, came crashing though the lobby.

"Rory!Rory, slow down."Catching her daughter's arm and hearing her sobs, she quickly pulled her close, gently stroking her hair."Hey, hey, what happened?Calm down, sweetie.Mama's here, and everything's going to be just fine."

"No it's not."

"What…"

Before Lorelei could finish her question, Luke came bursting through the front door.Making a beeline for the Gilmores, he quietly asked, "Is she okay?"

"I don't know.She hasn't been here long enough for me to find out.Rory, honey, why don't we sit down?Luke brought coffee.I'm sure that will make you feel better."

Rory sniffled."No it won't.Dean and I broke up.Again.And I think it's forever this time."

Lorelei stole a glance at Luke, saw him nod his head in confirmation."Come on, let's sit down."She sat on the sofa and gently pulled Rory into her lap."Now, tell me what happened."

Rory shook her head."I don't want to talk about it right now, okay?I just want to wallow in my misery.We can hash out all the details later."

"Whatever you want.How about you eat your lunch now, while I go talk to Luke for a minute?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Then at least drink your coffee."

"Okay."

Rising from her seat, Lorelei took Luke by the arm and steered him into the supply closet."Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Luke nodded."Yeah.I didn't hear the whole thing, but Dean came into the diner, and they started arguing about some guy named Tristan.Then it became this big debate about whether Rory really loved him, and finally she broke up with him."

"Thanks.That sounds about right.And you're sure that Rory did the breaking up this time?"

"Yes."

"Well, I hope that makes things a little bit easier.Anyway, what are you doing here?Shouldn't you be arguing with customers or something?"

"Rory looked upset, and I was going to have to close the place early anyway, so…"

She grinned and slugged him in the arm."Aw, that's so sweet.You're really just a big overprotective Papa Bear at heart.Seriously, thank you for caring enough about her to make sure she was okay."

"Yeah, well…"

Seeing him fidget, Lorelei impulsively threw her arms around him in a bear hug.His body tensed, and then he relaxed enough to enjoy the feeling of her being in his arms.

Slowly, she pulled back, and there was an odd look on her face for a moment.Just as quickly, it disappeared, and she said, "So how about you come by around seven tonight for the movie?I should be home from work by then."

"Okay."

"Bring coffee," she said, and then she was gone.

"It's a date," he whispered to her retreating back.

When Lorelei reached Rory's side once more, she found the coffee cup empty and her daughter curled up in a ball on the couch.

"Rory, I think you're starting to scare the guests," she commented, laughter in her voice.

"Gee, thanks."

"Oh, sweetie, I know how hard this is for you.Why don't you go home, take a bubble bath, read a book, drink a pot of coffee, eat some ice cream, take a nap…"

"I get the idea, mom."

"Well, good.Now, off with you!"

Rory stood and gave her mother a fierce hug, then bravely wiped her eyes and headed out to face the world.

***

Five hours later, having done all the things her mother suggested, Rory was sound asleep on the living room couch.The insistent pealing of the doorbell interrupted a lovely dream she was having about a handsome prince with strong arms and gentle eyes.

Dragging herself to the front door, her eyes flew open when she discovered Tristan standing on the other side of it.

"Tristan!Hi!Um, what time is it?"

He glanced at his watch."6:05.Sorry I'm a little early.I wasn't sure how long it would take me to get here.I can go wait in the car if you want."

"No, that's okay.Come on in."

Noting the redness around her eyes, he asked, "Hey, is something wrong?"

Flustered, she said, "Um, yeah.I was having a little pity party for myself, and I fell asleep, and I totally forgot about the poetry thing."

"Look, I know it's probably none of my business, but what happened?Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No…see, Dean and I…we broke up."

"Oh, Rory, I'm sorry.If you're not up to going out, I can just head home."

"That's okay.It would probably be good to get my mind off of things.Just give me a couple minutes to make myself look human again."

"I think you look great now."

She flushed slightly."Thanks.You can wait in the living room," she said, gesturing in that general direction."I shouldn't be long."

"Take your time."

While he waited for Rory, Tristan inspected the Gilmore living room.Unlike his house, this one felt…lived in.There were pictures of Rory everywhere, spanning her entire lifetime.The décor was an eclectic mix that somehow transcended tackiness.

True to her word, it only took Rory a few minutes to get ready.When she emerged, her face was freshly scrubbed, her hair pulled into a loose bun, and she was wearing a simple red tank top with white shorts.Knowing how vulnerable she was at the moment, Tristan refrained from his usual flirtatious banter.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, just let me leave a note for my mom."

Within minutes, they were out of the house, ensconced in Tristan's expensive sports car, en route to Hartford.

"Thanks for picking me up.I don't think I would have been up to driving tonight."

"No problem.Are you sure you're okay?"

"I will be…eventually."

"No offense, but I can't believe Dean would be foolish enough to let you get away a second time."_I certainly wouldn't._

Rory gave a bitter laugh."It's not like he had much choice in the matter.I broke up with him."

"Oh.Do you mind telling me what happened?I mean, just yesterday you were saying that you guys were going to be together a long time."

"Well…"

"If you don't feel comfortable talking to me, I understand."

"Thanks."

They rode in silence for a few minutes.Rory couldn't help but wonder how she had ended up there.What if Dean was right?What if Tristan was still looking for more than friendship from her?So far, he'd done nothing to indicate that was true, but…She shook her head.So what if he wanted more than friendship?It was her decision to make.Besides, it's not like she wasn't single now.

_Where did that thought come from? she wondered.__It's not like you want__ to date Tristan, after all.Do you?_

Without completely comprehending that words were coming out of her mouth, she said, "If you really want to know, Dean and I broke up because of you."

At that point, Tristan almost lost control of the car."What?"

_In for a penny, in for a pound, she thought."Yeah, Dean was going on about how he didn't trust you around me, and I said we were going to try to be friends.He all but forbade me to be friends with you.Things kind of spiraled out of control after that, and I guess I just realized that I wasn't happy with our relationship anymore.The most important thing to Dean was that I loved him, but I don't think I ever really loved him enough.I'm not completely sure I loved him at all--I just knew that's what he wanted me to say.Do you remember that day at Chilton?Of course you do.Sorry.Anyway, that was the first time I told Dean I loved him.I was afraid that if I didn't say it, he'd leave.Pretty stupid reason, huh?I don't even know why I'm telling you all this.You must think I'm a complete fool."_

"Not at all.I'm just really glad you feel like you can talk to me.That's what friends do, right?"Reaching across the gearshift, he briefly twined his fingers with hers, giving them a gentle squeeze."I'm sure everything will work out for the best."

Rory couldn't explain the sudden sense of loss she felt when he released her hand._This is just Tristan, she reminded herself._

"I suppose you're right," she said."It's just never easy to let go, I guess."

"I know.Believe me, I know."

They rode the rest of the way in silence, and for once Rory didn't feel compelled to fill the quiet with meaningless chatter.

When they arrived at the park, it was only 6:45, so they were able to secure a good spot on the lawn.Tristan had even thought to bring a blanket to sit on, along with a picnic basket full of food.

"I didn't know if you would eat dinner beforehand," he explained, "plus I can always eat."

"Actually, I'm pretty hungry.All I've had today is coffee and ice cream."

"Very healthy, Ms. Gilmore."

"Yeah, well, it's been a bad day."

"Right.Sorry."

"Don't worry about it.Just pass me a sandwich."

They passed the time before the performance with pleasant conversation, talking about their expectations for the upcoming school year.Once the recitation began, Rory sat in rapt silence, allowing Tristan to observe her unnoticed.

_She doesn't have any idea how beautiful she is.I can't believe that she's actually here with me.I know I shouldn't get my hopes up, but she did__ break up with him, at least partly so that we could be friends.That has to mean something, doesn't it?_

Although he wasn't familiar with Dorothy Parker's work, Tristan found himself enjoying the performance.Much of the poetry was wry and witty, not at all the romantic drivel he had been half-expecting.

At the end of the evening, anyone who wanted to read or recite an original piece was invited to come up and do so.

Sighing, Rory turned to Tristan and commented, "I've always wanted to be able to write good poetry."

Without thinking, he said, "Yeah, it's a good outlet."

Surprised, she asked, "Do you write?"

Embarrassed, he replied, "Once in a while."

"Wow, that's amazing.Next time we come you should bring something to read."

"Next time?"

"Uh-huh.This flyer I got says they have this every week during the summer…" she trailed off."I mean, if you'd like to come again.I'm sorry.I didn't mean to assume…"

He put his hand on her shoulder, and she shivered."Don't worry about it--I'd love to do this again with you.Every week, if you'd like."

Mesmerized by the feel of his hand on her bare skin, she could only nod as another shiver ran through her.

Noticing, Tristan asked, "Are you cold?"He began rummaging through the picnic basket."I brought a sweatshirt, just in case."

Taking the proffered piece of clothing, Rory mumbled, "Thanks," and slipped it over her head.The shirt was much too large, but it was soft, and warm, and best of all, it smelled of him, that heady aroma she remembered so well.Struggling to keep her wits about her, she slowly rose to her feet."We should probably head back," she said, reluctant for the night to end.

"I almost forgot!" he exclaimed.Reaching into the picnic basket once more, he pulled out a large Thermos."I brought coffee."

She stared at him in wide-eyed wonder."You brought me coffee?"

"Yeah, I thought you liked it…"

The end of his sentence was drowned out as she squealed and nearly ripped the Thermos from his hand.Gazing at him with adoration, she said, "You can be my new best friend."

Laughing, he remarked, "If I'd known it was that easy, I'd have had Starbucks delivered to you every day at school."

Instantly, she sobered."Tristan, why did you always work so hard to get my attention?Why was it so important?The girls at school fall all over themselves to get you to notice them.Why me?"

He shrugged. "Maybe because you didn't fall all over yourself."

"What, I was just a challenge?"

"Maybe at first.But Rory…you're special.Don't you know that by now?I've never met anyone like you, someone who was so completely her own person, regardless of what anyone else thought.How could I _not want to get to know you better?"_

She stared at him for a moment, blue eyes to blue eyes, and her gaze did not falter."Thank you," she said solemnly.

"For what?"

"For reminding me that I don't have to be a different person just to make someone happy.It's not my fault that things didn't work out between Dean and me.I can't force myself to love him, and if we had stayed together, it would only have made things worse."

"So do you think you did the right thing?"

"For the first time since I did it, yes."

She looked so magnificent and angelic, standing there in the moonlight, clutching his Thermos tightly to her chest, that it was all he could do not to reach for her, gather her in his arms, and kiss her.He knew, though, that to do so would spoil everything that he had worked so hard to achieve.He wasn't about to lose her now.It might very well be that she would never love him the way that he loved her.He had finally realized, though, that even friendship with her was a more precious gift than the love of any other woman.

"I'm glad to hear it."

She nodded, and then focused her attention back on the coffee."Did you bring mugs?"

"Did I bring mugs?" he scoffed."Not only did I bring mugs, I brought _travel mugs, so that we can enjoy our coffee on the way home without fear of spilling."_

She laughed."Are you sure you weren't a Boy Scout in a past life?You're certainly prepared."

"Believe it or not, I was a Boy Scout in this life."

She stopped dead."No way."

"Really.I quit around fifth grade, when I realized Boy Scouts and Girl Scouts were never going to join up and have co-ed meetings."

"Figures."

"You wound me, Gilmore.Were you ever a Girl Scout?"

A shadow crossed her face."No, but I masqueraded as one once and frightened a young girl."

"Huh?"

As they gathered their things, Rory told him how she had gone to Dean's house, posing as a Girl Scout.As they folded the blanket, each holding two corners and stepping close together to form the first half, Tristan told her, "Rory, that has got to be one of the most absurd things I have ever heard."

Folding the blanket had brought their faces within inches of one another, and she could feel his breath on her cheek as he spoke.Looking up, seeing the laughter in his eyes, she promptly forgot about Dean, Girls Scouts, and everything that was not Tristan.

Knowing that the moment still wasn't right, Tristan cleared his throat and stepped back, breaking the spell that had been weaving itself around them."Why don't you pour the coffee into the mugs, and I'll finish putting this away."

Mutely, she nodded, and soon they were headed back to the car.

Neither of them dared to speak as they drove, and Tristan flipped on the radio, hoping to ease the awkward silence."With or Without You" began to play, and he realized he had left U2's _The Joshua Tree in the CD player._

"Oh, I love this song!" exclaimed Rory."Are you a U2 fan?"

Tristan nodded."I actually saw them in concert at the beginning of the summer."He glanced at Rory before continuing."P.J. Harvey was the opening act."

A wry grin came onto her face."What a coincidence," she remarked dryly."What did you end up doing with those tickets, anyway?"

"Nothing.They're still sitting on my dresser."

"You didn't even use them?Or give them away?What was the point of buying them if they were going to go to waste?"

"I bought them for you, Rory," he said quietly."The concert was only worthwhile if you went with me."

"Oh.You seem to know an awful lot about the things I like.How is that?"

"I've just been paying attention."

She didn't know quite how to respond to that.Even though she had resented it at the time, no one had ever done anything like that for her."I'm glad you were paying attention to my reading habits.I had a really nice time tonight."

"So did I.I wish we could have gotten to be friends sooner."

"Me too."

"So whose poetry are they presenting next week?"

"Hang on, let me check."Rory dug the folded flyer out of her back pocket, and quickly scanned the information."E.E. Cummings.Do you want to go?"

"Wouldn't miss it.I'll even pack another picnic."

"No, don't.I'll have Sookie make up a basket for us.I can't let you do all the work."

"What's a sookie?"

"She's my mom's best friend, and the chef at the inn.Speaking of my mom, I wonder how her night went…"

***

Precisely at seven o'clock, the doorbell rang at the Gilmore house.There was a loud crash, followed by the sound of running footsteps, and at last a very frazzled Lorelei flung open the front door.

"Microwaves are the tools of the devil!" she proclaimed.

Accustomed to her outbursts, Luke just said, "Okay," and stepped into the house.Immediately, he sniffed the air. "Is something burning?"

"Popcorn.What is the point of having a 'popcorn' button on the microwave if you still have to stand there watching it pop to make sure it doesn't burn?"

"I don't know.I make popcorn on the stove."

"You would.Did you bring me coffee?"

Reluctantly, he handed her the steaming cup he had been holding behind his back.

"Only one?" she pouted.

"Lorelei…"

"Okay, okay.Why don't you go put the movie in, and I'll try the popcorn again?"

"Tell you what--_I'll make the popcorn."_

"Hmm.That's probably a good idea."

Five minutes later, they were seated side-by-side on the couch, reading the dedication to the "young at heart."As soon as the dialogue began, Lorelei began reciting it along with the characters.

"Exactly how many times have you seen this movie?"

"I stopped counting after 504."

Luke groaned.It was going to be a _long night._

Some time later, after the first visit to the Wizard, Lorelei blurted out, "Look, Luke, flying monkeys!Max and I broke up."

Luke stopped dead, a popcorn kernel halfway to his mouth."What did you just say?"

Lorelei took a deep breath."Max and I broke up."

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him incredulously."You're sorry?That's all you're going to say?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Aren't you even going to ask _why we broke up?_

His breath caught.She couldn't mean… "Fine.Why did you break up?"

"Because I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with him."

"Sounds like a good reason."

"I thought so.Rory asked me a funny question, though."

"What's that?"

"She asked whether there was anyone I couldn't imagine living my life without."

Luke swallowed, hard."What did you tell her?"

"Well, her, of course.And Sookie.And you, naturally."

"Naturally," he mumbled.

"Hmm?So anyway, what about you?Be honest."

"I guess…you and Rory."

She laughed delightedly."Well, we do keep you in business."

"It's not because of the diner, Lorelei."

"I know.I was just kidding.We're friends, too."

"That's not it either."

"Well, then what?"

Abruptly, he stood up, nearly knocking the popcorn on the floor."I can't do this."He headed for the door.

"Luke, wait.Please tell me.I think it's important that I know."

"You're not going to like it."

"You don't know that."

"Fine.But never say I didn't give you fair warning."

"I won't."

"When I picture my future, I picture it with you and Rory.The three of us, together.She's like a daughter to me.And I…I love you, Lorelei.I don't even know how long I've loved you; I just know that I do.That's why Rachel left this last time.She could see that I had feelings for you.She even told me not to wait too long to tell you.But I did, and Max proposed, and I thought it was too late.I thought I had lost you forever.Now you tell me that maybe it's not too late, and I don't want to miss this chance.So now you know, and I've probably ruined everything.I'm going to go now."

Countless images began to flash through Lorelei's mind: the way that Luke had dropped everything to take her to the hospital to see her father; the time that her mother asked her if she had feelings for Luke; the way they had looked at each other in the picture that Rachel took of them; the certainty with which she knew he would do anything within his power for her and Rory; the raging testosterone display he had put on when Max was there; the fact that she never felt an emptiness in her heart when she was with him, that she had felt when she was with Max…

"Don't go."

He turned at the sound of her voice, his expression a mixture of fear and hope."Give me a reason to stay."

She rose slowly, and crossed the room to where he stood."Because, in the immortal words of Hugh Grant in _Four Weddings and a Funeral, 'In the immortal words of David Cassidy, I think I love you.'"_

"You think, or you know?"

"What do you think this is, _Dawson's Creek?"_

He laughed."Say it again."

"What do you think this is, _Dawson's Creek?"_

"Lorelei…"

"Oh, you meant the other thing.I love you."

"I love you, too."

He caught her hands in his, and pulled her close.Looking straight into her eyes, he hesitated only a moment before leaning in to kiss her.All the years of bottled-up emotions came flowing out of him with that kiss, and Lorelei literally felt her knees buckle.She knew, now, what it was that had been missing from her life, why she had never been able to settle down with a guy.None of them had been Luke.

When he finally broke away, she whispered, "I am really going to enjoy getting used to that."

Resting his forehead against hers, he replied, "The feeling's mutual."

***

"So what was your mom doing tonight?"

"Watching _The Wizard of Oz."_

"Right, you had mentioned that.Well, I'm sure her night was fine."

"I hope so.See, she was going to watch it with Luke.He owns the diner that we eat at most of the time.Anyway, she was going to tell him that she broke up with Mr. Medina.Luke's secretly in love with my mom—although I think the only person who doesn't know the secret is her—and I'm pretty sure she loves him too, only she doesn't realize it yet."

_I hope it runs in the family."Sounds very dramatic."_

"It is.My mom could sell tickets to her life."

"I'd like to meet her.I was a little surprised she wasn't there when I picked you up."

"She had to work.The inn gets a little crazy sometimes.But you can meet her tonight.She should be there when we get home."

"Oh, so I'm not just supposed to drop you at the curb and hit the accelerator?"  
"Not if you want to live."

"Well, when you put it that way…"

A few minutes later, they pulled up to Rory's house.As expected, Luke's truck was still there.Unfortunately, so was Dean's.

"Oh, no," whispered Rory.

"What's wrong?"

"Dean's here."

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm going to have to face him sooner or later.I may as well get it over with."

"You sure?"

She nodded.

As soon as Tristan's car came to a halt, Dean came striding over."Well, you certainly didn't waste any time, Rory."

"Dean, I told you what I was doing tonight."

"Yeah, but that was before we broke up.Don't you think you should have stuck around, at least given me the courtesy of talking to me?"

"There's nothing left to talk about."

"Oh, really.What, are you with _him now?"_

"Tristan is my friend."

"Right."Dean shifted his attention to Tristan."I'll bet you think you've won.Well, you haven't."

Angrily, Rory got out of the car."I am not a prize to be won.I think you should leave now."

"I'm not leaving until we settle this."

At that, Tristan got out of the car, and came to stand behind Rory.

"It's settled, Dean.We broke up.Please don't make this worse than it already is."

"Fine."Once again, he turned to Tristan."None of this would have happened if it weren't for you.Rory may believe that you just want to be friends, but I don't buy it for a second."Then he pulled his arm back and punched Tristan in the face, before turning and walking back to his car.

Stunned, Tristan didn't even try to follow him.He just stood there, gingerly touching his nose, which was bleeding profusely.

"Tristan, are you alright?Did he break it?"

"I don't think so.I'm going to have a nasty bruise, though."

"I'm so sorry.Dean had no right to do that to you."

"It's okay.I guess we're even now."

Rory paused, remembering the night of the Chilton dance."I guess so.Why don't you come inside, and we'll put some ice on that."

"Okay."

Slowly, she led him up the steps and into the house.Once inside, she glanced into the living room, where she saw Luke and her mother jump up from the couch, both wearing guilty expressions.

"Rory, hi!We didn't hear you drive up!Luke and I were just…"

"It's okay, mom.It's about time, really."

Lorelei turned to Luke."Do you ever get the impression that my daughter is too smart for her own good?"At that point, Lorelei noticed Tristan."Aren't you going to introduce us to…what on earth happened?"

"Dean was waiting outside for me, and he punched Tristan.Mom, Luke, this is Tristan DuGrey.Tristan, meet Luke Danes and my mother, Lorelei Gilmore.Now, do we have any ice to put on this?"

"I think so.Bring him into the kitchen and we'll see what we can do."

The four of them made their way into the other room, with Tristan trying desperately not to drip blood on the floor.Luke, who was about a hundred times more comfortable in a kitchen than either Rory or Lorelei, immediately took over.He got a damp paper towel for Tristan to wipe the blood off with, then fashioned a makeshift ice pack.

"Thanks," said Tristan.

"Anyone who will take a punch for my daughter can't be all bad, despite early reports to the contrary."

"Didn't Rory tell you?I've reformed."

"He brought me coffee," Rory piped up.

"You hear that, Luke?He brings coffee without being told.You should take notes."

"And you should cut back on your caffeine," he shot back.

"Apparently this being-in-love stuff doesn't eliminate arguing about coffee.So, aside from the bloody nose, did you two kids have fun tonight?"

"Yeah.The poetry reading was just amazing, mom.I think we're going to go again next week."

Lorelei's eyebrows shot up."Really?I guess you two _have managed to reconcile your differences."_

Seeing that Lorelei was gearing up into Mom-the-Interrogator mode, Luke interjected, "I should probably get going.The diner opens early tomorrow.It was nice meeting you, Tristan."

"Thanks, you too."

Lorelei's face fell."Already?Alright, I'll walk you out to your car."As she and Luke headed out the door, she tossed off a warning."You two play nice.But not _too nice."_

Tristan chuckled."Your mom is something else.I like her."

"Everybody likes her—except maybe my grandma."Rory walked over to him, and bent down to examine his face."Well, it's not swelling up too much, but it is starting to turn purple.I'm sure it'll be gone before school starts, though."

"I'm not too worried."Disconcerted by her close proximity, Tristan shifted in his seat, then cleared his throat."You know, Rory, I feel like I should be honest with you."She stood up straight, and he breathed a little easier.

"About what?"

"Well, Dean was right about one thing.If this were my ideal world, you and I would be more than just friends.You've made it clear that that's not what you want, though, and I accept that.Please believe that I didn't have any ulterior motive tonight other than spending time with you.I've realized that I would much rather have you in my life as a friend than not have you in my life at all."

"I see."She sat down in the chair next to his."Why are you telling me all this?"

"I just think you should know how I feel.I'm very attracted to you, Rory, and that's not going to go away.Sooner or later, you would have picked up on it.I'd prefer that we get it out in the open now, so you can get over feeling uncomfortable, rather than risk ruining things down the line."

"I'm not really sure what to say."

"You don't have to say anything.Can't we just accept it and move on?Besides, just in case the only thing stopping you from throwing me up against the wall and kissing me senseless was fear of rejection, now you can put your mind at ease and proceed at will."

The teasing banter made Rory feel more comfortable.This she was used to from him.Heartfelt confessions of desire were another matter entirely—especially since they weren't completely unwelcome."As much as I'm sure you'd enjoy that, you're just going to have to wait."

"So you do concede it will happen?" he smirked.

For once, she smirked right back."Sure it will.Tonight, in fact—when you're at home, in bed, sleeping."

He groaned."You're a cold woman, Rory Gilmore."

"Yeah, but I somehow manage to keep your dreams warm at night."Her eyes widened as she realized what she had just said.

Tristan nodded sagely."I'm impressed.Your flirting skills have improved immensely since we first met.I think we can both agree that it's thanks to my excellent tutelage."

"You call that flirting?" she scoffed.Standing up once again, she leaned over him and released her hair from its bun, allowing it to brush his face as it fell.Then she reached out and skimmed one finger along his jaw line."_This is flirting."_

His jaw literally dropped."Rory, what has gotten into you?"

She stood up abruptly and shrugged."I guess I'm just feeling…empowered.Besides, the look on your face right now is priceless."

"Yeah, well, I should probably go before you get any _more empowered."_

"Suit yourself."She grinned wickedly."I was just starting to have fun."

He stood up and handed her the ice pack."You know, it's not very nice to tease me like that, knowing what you know."

She seemed to ponder that statement as she walked him to the door, but didn't speak until he was already on the porch."Maybe I wasn't teasing.Good night, Tristan."Before he could utter a single word, she shut the door, leaving him there to gape.

***

Inside the house, Rory leaned against the door and exhaled loudly._What have I done?What is it about him that makes me so…so…_

"Hot."

Her head snapped up to stare at her mother, who had apparently come in the back door.

"Excuse me?"

"Tristan.He is definitely hot.You must have had to expend a lot of energy trying to hate someone that looked like that.I can see why you changed your mind."

"Mom!How Tristan looks has absolutely nothing to do with our being friends now."

"Yeah, but it can't hurt."

"Whatever, mom."

"So do you like him?"

"How can you even ask me that?Dean and I haven't even been broken up for 24 hours."

"And yet, you still managed to have a really great time with a gorgeous guy who's obviously crazy about you."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Aha!See, this is where you would normally protest that Tristan doesn't like you as anything more than a friend.Incidentally, this is revenge for that 'It's about time' remark."

"Geez, sorry.As for Tristan, just because he likes me doesn't mean we're going to start dating."

"Why not?"

"Because…because…"

"Because of the wonderful things he does?"

"No!And no more _Wizard of Oz for you!"_

"Try to stop me, munchkin."

"You think I can't?"

"I think you like Tristan."

"Aagh!"

"The moment you broke up with Dean, you made your choice.It was date Dean or be friends with Tristan.Look who won."

"Have I mentioned you are the must unsympathetic mother ever?"

"Not in the last fifty-three days."She paused."What?I keep track.I just want you to be happy, Rory.You probably have some misguided notion that there should be an appropriate mourning period for your relationship with Dean.But if Tristan makes you happy, I say go for it.Look at me and Luke."

"That's different."

"How?"

"It just is.Tristan…confuses me.I'm not sure what I want.Somehow, knowing what he wants makes it even harder."

Lorelei crossed over to Rory and hugged her."I'm sorry, sweetie.I didn't mean to push so hard.I just hope you know that no matter what the nature of your relationship with Tristan ends up being, it's very special."

"How do you know?"

"Just seeing you two together, the way you interact with each other--you've never been this way with anyone else.Not even Dean."

"I know.That's part of what makes it scary."

"Yeah.But sometimes the biggest risks reap the greatest rewards."

Rory tilted her head back to look at her mother."Does being in love make you philosophical?"

"God, I hope not.What fun would that be?"

***


	3. The Summer Saga Continues OR When Thunde...

This is so boring, thought Rory

_Pairing: R/T, of course, and L/L_

_Rating: PG-13 at the most_

_Spoilers: May reference anything and everything from Season 1_

_Disclaimer: The characters referenced here are the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions, and Warner Brother Television.No copyright infringement is intended.The characters are being used solely for entertainment purposes, and no profit is being made from them._

_ _

**Part 3: The Summer Saga Continues**

**or**

**When Thunderstorms and Traffic Jams Mean God is on Your Side**

Rory didn't hear from Tristan for nearly a week.As the date of the next poetry reading approached, she began to think that she had somehow done something wrong.She berated herself for acting like such a fool the last time she saw him.He was probably one of those guys who were only interested in girls who weren't interested in him.

Whoa.When exactly had she decided she was _interested in Tristan?Granted, he'd been practically all she could think about lately, but that didn't necessarily mean anything.Just because she hadn't felt even a pang of remorse about the break-up with Dean, despite running into him at Doose's Market, didn't mean she wanted to date Tristan._

Why, oh why, had she flirted with him?

Why, oh why, hadn't he called?

Her mother and Luke, meanwhile, were still in the Cloud 9 phase of their relationship--despite routine arguments over coffee.Lorelei was alternately peeved and amused that practically the entire town of Stars Hollow had participated in a betting pool for when she and Luke would finally get together.Apparently, Babette had won, although Taylor Doose groused that she had an unfair advantage, living next door.Rory had a sneaking suspicion that there was a new pool going involving a wedding date, but she didn't dare tell her mother that.

Lane had finally been released from house arrest, much to Rory's relief.Although she had been astonished by the news that Rory dumped Dean, she had been less surprised than expected when Rory explained her new friendship with Tristan.At that point, Lane got together with Luke and Lorelei to start their own little betting pool for Tristan and Rory's inevitable coupledom.

Although she hated to admit it, even to herself, Rory was relieved when she answered the phone on Wednesday and heard Tristan's voice on the other end.

"Hi, could I please speak to Rory?"

"Hi, Tristan."

"You recognize my voice, huh?"

"Well, you know I was sitting by the phone, eagerly awaiting your call."

"Aw, did you miss me?My plan is working."

"Very funny."

"Alright, I'll be nice.Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"I'm game if you are."

"Pick you up at the same time, then?"

"Sounds good.I'll bring the food, and coffee from Luke's.You're going to love Luke's coffee."

"I'm sure I will."

"It's like the nectar of the gods."

"I believe you."

"It's like the Holy Grail of coffee."

"Good-bye, Rory."

"Good-bye, Tristan.Hey, Tristan?"

"Yes, Rory?"

"Have I mentioned that Luke's coffee is really, really good?"

_Click._

Rory hung up, grinning from ear to ear.Lorelei walked in, having just finished work, and commented, "Let me guess--Tristan finally called?"

Rory's grin became a scowl."Shut up."

"No respect for your elders, child.Is your second date all set up?"

"It's not a date."

"Is he picking you up?"

"Yes."

"Is anyone else going?"

"No."

"Is there a meal involved?"

"Yes."

"Are you spending more than an hour together?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to let him kiss you at the end of the night?"

"Mom!"

Lorelei laughed."It's still a date."

"This from a woman whose dating habits inspire betting pools."

Her mother smirked."You better watch yourself, missy, or I'll tell Luke not to serve you coffee."

Rory gasped."That's just evil!"

Lorelei gave her a look that said, "And your point is?"

"Call it whatever you want.Do you think Sookie would make up a picnic basket for us?"

Lorelei looked even more skeptical."You're going on an outing with a male friend that involves listening to poetry while eating a picnic dinner under the stars, and you want me to believe it's not a date?"

"Yes.Just answer the question."

"I'm sure Sookie would be thrilled.Meanwhile, Luke really needs to start taking notes on how not to go on dates from this boy."

"You're doing that unsympathetic mother thing again."

"Ouch.Only six days this time.Although, I think the record is four hours and seven minutes."

Wordlessly, Rory picked up the phone and dialed."Hello, Luke?"Lorelei's eyes widened in fear."This is Rory.Do you think you could come over and make out with my mom so I don't have to listen to her harass me anymore?"

Blushing beet red, Lorelei rushed across the kitchen and snatched the phone away."Ignore her, Luke.Rory's suffering psychiatric trauma because Tristan didn't call for six whole days."

There was a pause, then, "What?Fine."She handed the phone back to Rory."He wants to talk to you.He says you're more mature."

Rory laughed and accepted the phone.After listening for a few minutes, she hung up and turned to Lorelei."He says he's not giving you any more coffee today, so don't even ask.Oh, and he'll be over to make out after he closes the diner tonight."

"He actually said that?"

"About the making out?Yeah."

"No, about the coffee."

"That too."

"We'll just see about that."Lorelei disappeared into her bedroom for five minutes, and when she emerged, she was sporting a very short, very tight red halter-top and an almost indecent black leather mini-skirt."I dare him to deny me coffee."

"Wow.This isn't even a fair fight, mom."

Lorelei flashed an evil grin."I know."

Half an hour later, Lorelei returned, triumphant, bearing coffee, and wearing significantly less lipstick than she had started out with earlier.Rory just shook her head in amusement, and returned to her copy of F. Scott Fitzgerald's _Tender is the Night._

"Men," announced Lorelei, "are very easy to manipulate."

***

The following evening, at 6:05, Rory sat on the couch, picnic basket by her side, tapping her foot in a steady rhythm.

_This is not a date.This is not a date.This is not a date._

Once again, Rory counted her blessings that Lorelei was working late that night.The ringing of the doorbell sent her rocketing from her seat, and she had to force herself not to run.Her hand on the knob, she mentally braced herself.Would things be awkward?Would they pretend nothing had happened?Resolutely, she opened the door.

Tristan broke into a grin when he saw her._She's so beautiful."Hi.Are you ready to go?"_

"Yeah, just let me grab the picnic basket."

He waited patiently for her, and then took the heavy basket, despite her protests.His fingers brushed hers as he grasped the handle, and he felt the familiar jolt of electricity that touching her always generated.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem.Look, Rory, about what I said last time…"

_Please don't take it back, she pleaded silently._

"…are we okay?"

Relieved, she nodded."I appreciate your honesty.I was actually a little afraid that I had upset you when you didn't call until yesterday."

The familiar smirk returned yet again."So you _did miss me."_

"Well…"

"You know, Rory, phones do work both ways."

"I know, I was just…"

"Nervous?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."They reached the car, and Tristan opened her door, placing his hand on the small of her back while she stepped in, sending a tingle through both of them."That's why I didn't call."

"Oh.Well, I glad you finally worked up the nerve.I'm really looking forward to tonight."

"You know, if you keep telling me things like that, I'm liable to start calling you every day, begging you to go to every poetry reading in the greater Hartford area."

She smiled, and he felt as if his heart would burst.What had he ever done to deserve that smile?

"I'll keep that in mind.One of these days, I might even call you."

"I'll be waiting by the phone."

"Right--Tristan DuGrey, Mr. Social, waiting for me to call?That'll be the day."

"Hey, stranger things have happened."

"Like what?"

"You forgiving me.The fact that we're here, together, and not at each other's throats"

"I guess that is something of a miracle."

"Two more and you get to be a saint."

"Like you said, stranger things have happened."

Content in one another's company, they leaned back in their seats, relaxed, and enjoyed the drive to Hartford.

This evening was almost as magical as the first one had been.Tristan told her how Paris had been a chronic glue-eater in kindergarten, and Rory regaled him with the escapades of the Stars Hollow folk.Both confessed to being closet e-mail addicts, and traded on-line aliases for future use.Tristan impressed her with his comprehensive knowledge of the works of Alexandre Dumas, while Rory stunned him by knowing all the words to XTC's "The Man Who Murdered Love."Tristan was duly impressed by Luke's coffee, and as they studiously avoided one another's eyes while folding the blanket at the end of the night, Rory wondered how much longer she would be able to deny having feelings for Tristan.

The remainder of the summer progressed in a similar vein.Hour-long phone conversations became a nightly ritual, and nearly every morning there was an e-mail message from Tristan in Rory's inbox.They traded book recommendations and borrowed CDs, and one night they had a movie marathon with Lane and Henry entitled "The Best 80's Movies That Didn't Star Molly Ringwald."They slipped into an easy pattern of friendship, but both avoided overt flirtation.Tristan began to doubt that she would ever want more than friendship from him, and Rory continued to ignore the nagging voice that told her friendship would never be enough.

The night before the last poetry reading of the summer, Rory and Tristan were on-line, chatting.

CoffeeGirl: I can't believe school starts Monday.

YaleBound: I know.I really don't want this summer to end.

CoffeeGirl: Me, either.Know of a way to stop time?

YaleBound: Sadly, no.Ready for the last Poetry in the Park?

CoffeeGirl: Yeah.Emily Dickinson is one of my favorites.Hey, this is your last chance to bring one of your poems.

YaleBound: I can't.They're not good enough.

CoffeeGirl: I doubt that.Please?Do it for me.

YaleBound: That's not fair.

CoffeeGirl: Why not?

YaleBound: Because you know I can't say no.

CoffeeGirl: So you'll do it?

YaleBound: You really want me to?

CoffeeGirl: Yes.

YaleBound: Promise not to laugh?

CoffeeGirl: If I do, may the coffee gods strike me down.

YaleBound: Okay.

CoffeeGirl: Yay!So, same time as always?

YaleBound: I'll be there.

CoffeeGirl: Good night, Tristan.

YaleBound: G'night, Rory.

After logging off the computer, Tristan leaned back in his desk chair and sighed.He had no idea what he was going to do.The only poems he had that were even close to being good enough were the ones he had written recently, and they were all about Rory.He had hoped she would forget about having him participate in the poetry reading.He just didn't think he could get up there and read a poem he had written for her and about her, without having her realize just how head-over-heels in love with her he was.

***

It was Rory's turn to bring dinner again, so she sat on the front porch waiting for him, the basket at her feet.Seeing his gleaming silver convertible rolling down the road, she grabbed the basket and leapt to her feet, bounding down the stairs to meet him.

"Somebody's awfully eager tonight."

"It's not every day that I get to hear an original work of poetry by Mr. Tristan DuGrey.I find it very exciting."

"Why is it so important to you?

"Because it's a part of you, Tristan.I know your favorite foods and books and music, I've heard stories about your childhood, I even heard about your first kiss.But anyone can know those things.This is…special."

"But don't you see, Rory?No one else knows all the things about me that you do.No one else has ever bothered to find out."

"Oh.I didn't realize that.Still, it doesn't mean I can't want to learn more."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For caring enough to want to learn more."

"It's my pleasure."

He changed the topic then, knowing they were treading on dangerously serious ground.Adopting a Valley Girl accent, he asked, "So, like, what are you going to wear for the first day of school?"

Laughing, she matched his tone and replied, "I have this, like, totally killer plaid-skirt-and-blazer ensemble."

"Have I mentioned how incredibly glad I am that we're friends?"

"Not in the last five minutes."

"Well, I am, and I really hope this doesn't all change when we go back to school."

"Why would it change, Tristan?"

"Paris is definitely going to pitch a fit, and I know you were hoping you could find a way to get along with her."

"Look, my life would be a lot easier if Paris was nice to me, but if giving you up is what it takes to achieve that, then I guess she's just not worth it."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I'm pretty amazing, aren't I?" she teased.

"That was never really a question in my mind."

"Hey, why is everybody stopping?"

Focusing on the road again, Tristan noticed there were brake lights as far as the eye could see."I don't know.Turn on the radio, see if there's a traffic report."

Rory obliged, and they caught the tail end of a bulletin, saying, "…due to a jack-knifed semi which is leaking hazardous material onto the road.Traffic is at a standstill as state police route all six lanes off the highway.Expect delays of two to three hours."

Groaning, Rory flipped off the radio."I guess that answers that question.Looks like we're stuck here for a while.Are you sure you didn't plan this?"

"What?"

"If you think this gets you out of reading your poem, you're sorely mistaken."

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

"Sing."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

Raising her eyebrows, Rory let loose with a truly horrible rendition of "It's a Small World."

Grimacing, Tristan clapped his hands over his ears."Fine, I'll read it!Just please stop!"

Immediately, Rory complied, and smiled sweetly."Oh, did I forget to mention I'm tone deaf?"

"Cute, very cute.So what are we going to do while we sit here?"

"Well, we've got food, so it could be worse."

No sooner had she spoken when a streak of lightning rent the sky, followed by a deafening crack of thunder.

"It's worse," joked Tristan, pressing the button to raise the convertible top.When he glanced at Rory, he was startled to see that her eyes had widened and there was a look of abject terror on her face."Rory, what's wrong?"

"I really don't like thunderstorms," she said, her voice barely a whisper."The inn got struck by lightning when I was little, and the roof started on fire.I had nightmares for months that I was trapped inside and my mom couldn't get to me."

His eyes filled with compassion, Tristan reached over and wrapped his arms around Rory, pulling her close, a feat complicated by the center console between them.Stroking her hair gently, he said, "Don't worry, we'll be fine.The car is actually a pretty safe place to be during a lightning storm.I promise that I won't let anything happen to you."

Slowly, Rory allowed the feelings of safety and peace to wash over her.How could this possibly be the same Tristan who had once tormented her?She knew that, aside from her mother, there was no else she would rather be with right now.

The rhythmic stroking of her hair, coupled with the new sound of the rain pounding against the canvas roof, soon began to lull her to sleep.As her eyes drifted shut, her last conscious thought was of how much she needed Tristan in her life.

Sometime later, the soft sound of his voice broke through her sleepy haze.As she was about to open her eyes, she realized Tristan didn't mean for her to hear these words, so she kept them closed and listened.

"I promised that I would read this to you tonight, but I just don't think I can do it while you're awake.At least this way I'm sort of keeping my promise.Anyway, here goes.

The heart whose walls could not be breached

Fell the day she said my name;

Eyes that hid the darkest truths

Opened wide beneath her gaze.

And when her lips, so sweet and pure,

Mingled with my own,

I vowed at last to learn to love,

And opened up my soul.

But my name she would not whisper,

Her gaze obscured by tears;

And when her lips started to tremble,

My soul began to mourn.

Yet still my heart kept beating,

My eyes seeing the world;

My lips still long to speak to her, 

For loving her, I live."

Tears began to form in Rory's tightly closed eyes, her heart wrenched by the sad beauty of his words.She felt unexpected pangs of anger and jealousy towards this girl who had so captured his heart, only to carelessly break it.But her heart skipped several beats when she heard his next words.

"You see, the reason I was so afraid to have you hear it is because it's about you."

She forced herself not to visibly react as fear, joy, and astonishment coursed through her.She had to be dreaming.It was impossible to think that Tristan _loved her._

Not ready to face this newfound reality, she allowed herself to fall back into an uneasy sleep.

A sharp pain in her side caused her to open her eyes a while later, and looking at the clock, she realized she had been draped across the console, sleeping on Tristan's shoulder, for nearly four hours!His arm was still wrapped securely around her shoulders, and even though every muscle in her body was begging her to find a more comfortable position, she was loath to break contact with him.Reluctantly, she sat up straight.

"Hey there, sleepyhead."

"Where are we?"

"Almost back to Stars Hollow.You abandoned me for dreamland during a truly delightful traffic jam."

"I'm sorry," she said contritely."I had no idea I was so tired."

"You must have been downright exhausted to sleep like that.I can't imagine it was too comfortable."

She squirmed in her seat."No, and I'm paying for it now."

Teasingly, he leered at her."Well, I can always give you a massage when we get back to the house."

"Okay."

Startled, Tristan asked, "Did you just agree with me?"

"Yes.I never pass up a free back-rub."

"Good to know.By the way, I called your house and left a message for your mom, letting her know what was going on."

"Thanks."

"I'm really sorry that we didn't get to go to the last poetry reading.I'm going to miss doing this every week."

"So will I.But it's not like you have any control over traffic or weather, so don't worry about it."

They pulled up to Rory's house then, and she noticed the Jeep wasn't there."My mom must be out with Luke."

Sure enough, there was a note on the kitchen table that read, "Went to Luke's.Will be back eventually.Don't wait up."

Rory giggled."Subtlety is definitely not my mom's strong suit.Do you want anything to drink?"

"Actually, we never did eat our dinner.How about we have a picnic in the living room?"

"Sounds good to me."

After they had finished off the last of Sookie's famous fried chicken, Rory said, "I'll be right back.I have a surprise for you."She disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, then returned holding something behind her back.

"In honor of our last poetry night of the year, I had Sookie whip up a special dessert for us."With a flourish, she brought out two small glass bowls."Butterscotch pudding!"

"My favorite!You remembered!"

"Of course I did."She handed him his bowl, then raised hers in a toast."Here's to new friends and old poetry."

"Here, here."

When Tristan had finished scraping the last vestiges of pudding out of his dish, Rory surreptitiously dipped her finger in her own bowl.Leaning over and pointing, she said, "I think you've got a little bit of pudding right… _there!"She quickly swiped her finger across his face, leaving a streak of pudding across his cheek._

"Oh, you're going to pay for that, Gilmore!"

Grabbing a throw pillow from the couch, he launched himself at her and began pummeling her with it.When she managed to wrench it from his grasp and throw it across the room, he proceeded to tickle her.After wrestling for a few minutes, she found herself pinned beneath him, laughing and trying to catch her breath.Her laughter faded when she realized the position they were in.Rory was mesmerized by the rhythm of his labored breathing, his firm, muscular chest moving beneath the thin fabric of his T-shirt.Electric blue eyes met her gaze, and she felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Do you like what you see, Rory?" he asked, the sound of his voice, husky with need, deepening her blush.

"Tristan, I…"

With one fluid motion, he hoisted himself off of her."I'm just teasing.You're obviously not ready for this, and I would never do anything you didn't want to do."

"No, I…"

He cut her off, afraid to hear her reject him once again."So how about that back-rub?" he asked lightly.

Too stunned by what had just happened to protest, she obediently flipped over onto her stomach.When she felt his hands upon her shoulders, she melted beneath his gentle touch.His fingers deftly sought out knots of tension, soothing them away as if by magic.As he worked, her muscles became warm and supple, and she felt as though she was floating away.

Not wanting to break the spell weaving itself around them, Tristan spoke softly."I'm sorry, Rory."

"For what?" she asked dreamily.

"For making you feel uncomfortable."

"Tristan, I don't think I've ever felt more comfortable in my entire life than I do right now."

"I meant earlier."

"I wasn't uncomfortable.I was nervous and scared, but it was good."

"Rory, are you even completely awake?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Sure you are."

When her only response was soft breathing, his suspicions were confirmed.Sighing in resignation, he pulled a blanket from the back of the couch and laid it gently over her prone form.Not wanting to leave her sleeping alone in an unlocked house, he stretched out on the couch to wait for Lorelei.

_I'm so confused, he thought.__She must know how I still feel about her, but she doesn't seem to mind.After all we've been through, I have a hard time believing she could be interested in me romantically.Still, on nights like tonight, I can't help but hope it could be true._

His thoughts consumed with Rory, he drifted off to sleep, hoping to see her in his dreams.

***

When Lorelei got home at two o'clock in the morning, she was somewhat surprised to find two sleeping teenagers in her living room.Far too tired to ponder why her daughter was sleeping on the floor instead of in her bed, and why Tristan was sleeping on the couch instead of in his house in Hartford, she simply draped a blanket over Tristan, turned out the lights, and went to bed.

Sunlight streaming through the windows awakened Rory the following morning, and for a moment she was disoriented.Seeing Tristan asleep on the couch, she quickly remembered the previous night's events.She certainly was developing quite a knack for falling asleep when he was around.

Taking advantage of a rare opportunity, Rory gazed steadily at him.His long eyelashes fanned out over his cheeks, his perpetually tousled hair even more mussed after a night's sleep.She had always known he was handsome, but seeing him like this, so at peace, she was even more drawn to him.Last night, when he had backed off so abruptly, she had seen pain in his eyes—pain that she felt responsible for.She berated herself silently for not admitting that she was attracted to him.How much longer was she going to go on like this, too afraid to own up to her true feelings?

Suddenly in desperate need of coffee, she threw off her blanket and got to her feet.Impulsively, she bent over Tristan and brushed a feather-light kiss across his cheek.Frightened by the intensity of her feelings, she retreated into the kitchen.

Tristan was having wonderful dreams.As she was most every night, Rory was the central figure in them.He smiled in his sleep, because he and Rory were together, and she loved him, and all the coldness and emptiness had gone out of his life.And when, in the dream, she kissed him on the cheek, he could almost believe it was real.

A loud crash woke him up, and glancing around, he realized Rory was gone.He got up and headed toward the noise, which led him into the kitchen.Tristan found Lorelei standing forlornly in front of the stove, a broken bowl at her feet, oozing what appeared to be pancake batter across the floor.

"Morning, Ms. Gilmore."

Jumping slightly, she turned to face him."Morning, Tristan.Please, call me Lorelei."

"Okay.Um, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Can you cook?" she asked hopefully."I'm pretty much a disaster in the kitchen, as you can see."

"I can cook a little.Scrambled eggs and pancakes are about the limit of my breakfast repertoire, though."

"That's more than I can do.I tend to burn, well, everything, but in particular pancakes, and my eggs are always either runny or crunchy."

"So why the urge to cook today?"

She shrugged."I thought it would be nice, since we have a guest and all.By the way, how did you sleep?"

"Fine.Sorry about crashing on the couch, but Rory fell asleep, and I didn't want to leave her alone…"

"It's okay.You really care about her, don't you?"

He nodded."I've never known anyone like Rory.She's amazing."

"Yes, she is.Are you in love with her?"

Looking like a deer caught in headlights, he glanced furtively around the room, as if he expected Rory to come popping out of one of the cupboards.

"Don't worry, she's in the shower."

Slowly, he said, "Yes, I love her.I love her more than I ever thought myself capable of loving someone.After what happened with Dean, I know love isn't an easy thing for her.But I'll wait, as long as it takes, forever if I have to, because even if she never loves me, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Tears welled up in Lorelei's eyes."You're pretty amazing yourself, kid.I honestly don't know how Rory feels about you.I'm not sure she even knows that.But I think if you love her as much as you say you do, and you're patient with her, you both might be pleasantly surprised."

"Thanks, Ms…Lorelei.Would you like me to make some breakfast?"

"Oh, you're definitely amazing.Just let me get that mess cleaned up."

When Rory emerged, showered and dressed for the day, she found her mother and Tristan laughing and talking like old friends.Lorelei was sitting at the kitchen table sipping at her ubiquitous cup of coffee, while Tristan was at the stove, cooking pancakes and eggs, which smelled delicious.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that the kitchen door was a portal into the Twilight Zone."

"Good morning, my child.You're just in time for breakfast, and I'm in the middle of telling Tristan how you stood in the center of town and sang 'Daydream Believer' when you were two."

"Based on what I heard of your singing yesterday, I'm kind of glad I missed it."

"Like you could have done any better," said Rory.

"Hey, I can sing."

"Prove it."

"Some other time.I wouldn't want you to swoon and make me burn the eggs."

Scowling, Rory said, "If you weren't making me breakfast, I'd smack you."

"Somebody's in a delightful mood this morning.You really should be more polite to our guest."

"Sorry.Tristan and I just naturally antagonize each other, right, Tristan?"

Glancing up from the stove, his blue eyes burning into hers, he said, "Something like that."

Seeing the smoldering gaze that passed between them, Lorelei quickly changed the subject."I'm taking the day off so Rory and I can do some school shopping, Tristan.Would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to, but I can't.I have a few things I need to take care of myself."

"Okay.How are those eggs coming?"

"Done, actually."

As Tristan served up breakfast, Rory had a sudden vision of herself and Tristan at another breakfast table in another kitchen, taking turns feeding a blonde baby girl in a high chair, while a dark-haired little boy banged on pots and pans on the floor.Not sure where the image had come from, and frightened of what it meant, Rory focused intently on her food.

"Tristan, this is delicious!" exclaimed Lorelei."How would you like to move in and become our personal chef?"

"As tempting as that offer is, I think you'd get tired of pancakes and eggs pretty fast."

"Well, it was worth a shot.I guess we'll just have to keep eating at Luke's.What a hardship," grinned Lorelei.

***


	4. On the First Day of Chilton, My True Lov...

This is so boring, thought Rory

_Pairing: R/T, of course, and L/L_

_Rating: PG-13 at the most_

_Spoilers: May reference anything and everything from Season 1_

_Disclaimer: The characters referenced here are the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions, and Warner Brother Television.No copyright infringement is intended.The characters are being used solely for entertainment purposes, and no profit is being made from them._

_ _

**Part 4:On the First Day of Chilton, My True Love Gave to Me…a Cup of Luke's Steaming Coffee**

** **

The weekend passed quickly, and Rory was so busy that she barely noticed that she hadn't heard from Tristan.So, when she flew out of her house Monday morning, certain she was going to miss her bus, she was stunned to see him leaning against the door of his car, waiting for her.

"Tristan!What are you doing here?"

"I decided that you shouldn't have to take the bus on the first day back to school."

"You didn't have to do this."

"I know.I wanted to.Now come on, your carriage awaits."

"Thank you for doing this.I really do appreciate it."

He smiled."Well, you should appreciate this even more—I stopped at Luke's and got us coffee."

She grinned."I don't know how I'll ever go back to the bus after this."

"Rory, if you want, I'll pick you up every day."

"I can't ask you to do that, Tristan."

"You're not asking.I'm offering."

"Still, it's too much.I can't let you give up your time like that."

"I don't mind, really."

"That's sweet, but I just can't let you do it."

"Suit yourself.But the offer stands if you ever change your mind."

"Okay."

They arrived at Chilton to discover that nothing had really changed.The parking lot was still filled with shiny, expensive cars, and Rory's locker still stuck.

Unfortunately, one of the first people Rory and Tristan saw upon entering the building was Paris.Her eyes were shooting daggers at Rory, and she immediately came stalking over to them.

"Well, if it isn't the two lovebirds."

"Paris, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Tristan.

"You know, I think the last time you said that to me, Rory had told you to ask me out," she replied snidely.

Taking her by the arm, he carefully steered her away from Rory."Look, I think there's a few things I need to clear up, Paris."

"Like what?I'm really not interested in hearing the torrid details of your relationship with Rory."

"It's not like that.We're not dating.We never have.I don't know that we ever will.She didn't even go to that concert with me.She turned me down.I only told you she was going because that's what I wanted to happen.If there's anyone you should be angry with, it's me."

"Well, you two certainly seem pretty cozy now."

"We're friends, Paris.Very good friends, but still just friends.Just like you and I are."

"It's not the same at all, Tristan.You want more from her, and I want more from you.Sooner or later, you'll probably get what you want, but I never will."

"I'm sorry.I never meant to hurt you.All I'm asking is that you give Rory a chance this year.She hasn't done anything wrong.She's a good person."

"Yeah, she's a real saint.It's easy to be nice when everything goes your way.Fine, I'll play nice, but don't expect me to be best friends with her."

"I would never dream of it."

"Good.I guess I'll talk to you later, then."

"Yeah, bye."

Returning to Rory's side, Tristan said, "Mission accomplished."

"Really?"Rory threw her arms around his neck and hugged him."Thank you so much."

Reveling in the feel of her body pressed so close to his, Tristan managed to choke out, "Well, it _was my fault she was mad at you in the first place."_

Rory released him and said, "Very true.Now, we'd better get to class.What do you have first?"

"Trig with O'Brien."

"Me too!What's the rest of your schedule like?"

Upon comparison, they discovered that they had all but one class together, which was right before lunch.When Rory headed to art and Tristan headed to gym, they agreed to meet back up in the cafeteria.

After spending an hour trying to draw a can of soup, Rory was starving.As she pulled open the door to the cafeteria, searching for Tristan, she was greeting with the sight of a large poster proclaiming, "Chilton Homecoming 2001.'Here's to the Night.'Saturday, September 22nd.Buy your tickets today!"Standing beneath the poster, hair still damp from the gym-class shower, was Tristan, backpack slung over one shoulder, hands casually stuffed in his pockets.Unbidden, no doubt spurred by the juxtaposition of the two images, the idea of going to Homecoming with Tristan sprang into Rory's mind.

"Hi," he greeted her."How was art?"

"I'm never eating Campbell's soup again.How was gym?"

"We played tennis.I won."

"Guess all those years at the country club really paid off."

"Glad to know it was good for something.So, did you see all the signs for the Homecoming dance?"

"How could I possibly miss them?"

"We should go."

"You mean, like, together?"

"Yeah, it'd be fun."

"I don't know, Tristan.I don't have the greatest track record at Chilton dances."

"I promise I won't punch anyone this time."

"Well…"

"Come on.You know we'd have a good time."

"We always do.I guess I just figured you'd rather go with DeeDee or someone like that."

"I haven't even seen DeeDee since that night at the movies.I'm asking _you, Rory."_

"So, would this be like a date?"

"It can be whatever you want it to be.If you'd like it to be a date, then it's a date.If not, then we'll go as friends."

"Alright."

"Really?You'll go with me?"

"That's what I said.I guess it's a date.Or not."

"Great!We can go to the pep rally on Thursday, football game on Friday night, and the dance on Saturday."

"I don't remember agreeing to football."

"It's part of the tradition.You have to come.Besides, the pep rally is when they announce the finalists for Homecoming King and Queen."

"Would I be correct in assuming you're running for King?"

"Of course.Hey, you should run for Queen."

"Yeah, right.Who'd vote for me?"

"I would."

"Somehow I don't think I can win the election with only two votes."

"I'm sure you'd get more than that."

"Doubtful.Now, can we please drop it?"

"Fine.It was just a suggestion.So, things seem to be going okay with Paris so far."

"Yeah, she hasn't tried to trip me or anything.I still think I'm going to end up reporting on cafeteria food, though."

"Maybe she'll surprise you."

"Maybe."

"I'm giving you a ride home tonight, right?"

"Actually, we have our first staff meeting for the paper after school, so I'll just take a later bus."

"I'll wait for you, then."

"Tristan, I don't know how long it's going to take."

He sighed."Rory, repeat after me: 'Sure, Tristan, I'd love a ride home'."

"Tristan…"

"Just say it."

"You're impossible!Sure, Tristan, I'd love a ride home."

"Now, was that so hard?'

"No, but…"

"I don't want to hear it.I just want you to practice saying it every day until you get good at it."

"There's really no point in arguing with you, is there?"

He smiled gently."See, you're learning already."

The bell rang then, and Tristan and Rory headed off to their next class.The remainder of the day passed quickly, and soon it was time for the dreaded meeting.

As Rory shoved the books she would need for her homework into her backpack, Tristan appeared next to her locker.

"Just wanted to wish you luck with Paris."

"Thanks.I have a feeling I'll need it."

"You know that whatever she makes you write, it's going to be great."

Rory managed a smile."You're sweet."

"I know.That's why you adore me so."

"Modest, too."

He handed her a folded piece of paper."Here, take this.It's to give you confidence."

"What is it?"

"Open it up and read it."

She did, and found a copy of the poem "Frustration," by Dorothy Parker.

_If I had a shiny gun,_

_I could have a world of fun_

_Speeding bullets through the brains_

_Of the folk who give me pains;_

_ _

_Or had I some poison gas,_

_I could make the moments pass_

_Bumping off a number of_

_People whom I do not love._

_ _

_But I have no lethal weapon—_

_Thus does Fate our pleasure step on!_

_So they still are quick and well_

_Who should be, by rights, in hell._

"This is so great!Where did you find this?I don't remember them reading this one at the park."

"I checked out her collections from the library.I figured you could read this over whenever Paris says something…Paris-like."

"That's really thoughtful, Tristan.I'll be sure to keep it with me."

"I'm glad you like it.You'd better get going, though, so you won't be late.Come find me when it's over—I'll be in the library."

"Alright.See you later."

As she walked down the hall away from him, Tristan reminded himself not to push her too hard.Lorelei had said to be patient.If that's what it took to win her heart, then that's what he would do.

***

The newspaper room was filled with people, many of whom Rory didn't recognize.She slipped in quietly and took a seat near the back, not wanting to attract Paris' attention any sooner than necessary.

True to form, Paris started the meeting precisely on time."Good afternoon.My name is Paris Gellar, and I'm the editor of _The Franklin this year.For those of you who are new to the staff, welcome to the team.You should know that I expect nothing less than excellence from myself and from those around me.If anyone here is not willing to devote the time and effort to producing a quality paper, please leave now."She paused for a few seconds, and when no one moved, continued speaking."Most of you received your assignments at the end of last year.In light of some recent developments, however, I have made a few changes.Rory Gilmore…"_

Rory's head snapped up, and her heart started to pound.

"…you will be our new Music Editor.Please see me at the end of the meeting so we can go over your duties.Louise, you will be a staff reporter."

"What?But I…"

Paris silenced her with a glare."The rest of the positions have remained the same.Now, all staff reporters, please choose a story to report on from the list on the bulletin board.In the future, please fell free to submit your own story ideas.If you would like a photographer, please sign up for one on the appropriate sheet.All editors, please see me with all proposed stories or columns.You will also be expected to cover staff assignments when necessary.Are there any questions?"

No one dared raise their hands.

"Good.Please have your first stories to me by the end of the week.The newspaper is published every other Friday, with selected special editions over the course of the year.We will have staff meetings every Monday after school.Additionally, editors will meet every Tuesday after school.This room remains open every day from seven a.m. to five p.m.Please make use of it.I will be here every day from three to four p.m. if you have any questions or concerns.Meeting adjourned."

With her words, the reporters and photographers went scurrying to the front of the room, everyone hoping to avoid the worst assignments.Rory slowly walked up to Paris, hardly daring to believe her good fortune.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes.Rory, Tristan explained the situation at the end of least year to me, and I may have misjudged you.Also, you're far more qualified for this position than Louise, so whatever my personal feelings toward you may be, I want to do what's best for the paper."

"Thanks, Paris.We've found ways to work well together in the past, and I'm hoping we can do it again."

"As long as your articles are well-written and on time, I'm sure we'll be just fine.Now, you will be expected to cover all school and choral concerts, as well as all musical theater productions.Beyond that, you may choose to do album or concert reviews, as well as op-ed pieces about the current state of music, or whatever.It's at your discretion which artists you review, but please strive for some diversity."

"Okay.I'll let you know about my first article at the editors' meeting tomorrow."

"Good.I'll see you then."

"Alright.Good night, Paris."

"Good-bye."

After exiting the room, it was all Rory could do not to skip down the hall.This first day of school was certainly shaping up better than last year's!

When she reached the Chilton library, Rory spotted Tristan's blond head peeking above the top of a chair.Creeping up behind him, she placed her hands over his eyes and asked, "Guess who the next music editor of _The Franklin is?"_

"Um…Louise?"

She removed her hands and walked around to face him."No, it's me!Can you believe it?I didn't have to reread the poem even once.I guess it really did bring me luck."

"Glad to hear it."

"Thank you again for explaining things to Paris.It made all the difference."

"It was the least I could do…Mary."

She swatted him."So not funny.Do you still want to give me a ride home?"

"That's why I'm here."

"Great.If you want, we can work on homework and you can stay for dinner."

"Really?I wouldn't want to impose."

"It's no trouble."

"Are you sure you mom won't mind?"

"Tristan, staying for dinner means eating with us at Luke's."

"Oh, okay then."

"What, afraid of my mother's cooking?"

"Well…yeah."

She laughed."Me, too.Now let's get going.Mr. O'Brien gave us a ton of trig homework."

"As you wish."

"How very _Princess Bride of you."_

"Indeed."He grinned, wondering if she remembered the true meaning behind those words.

***

When Lorelei got home from work, she found Rory and Tristan at the kitchen table, surrounded by a frightening pile of books and papers.

"Did the Library of Congress explode in here or something?"

"Hi mom."

"Hi sweetie.Hi Tristan.Did you decide to take us up on the offer to move in and cook?"

"No, although Rory did invite me to stay for dinner."

Lorelei glanced at Rory in a slight panic."By staying for dinner, he does mean staying here until we leave for Luke's and then accompanying us there, right?"

"Yes, mom."

"Oh, good.For a second there I thought you expected me to cook."

"Perish the though," teased Rory.

"So how was Chilton?"

"Pretty good.Tristan managed to make peace between me and Paris, Mr. Medina avoided eye contact when passing me in the halls, Tristan and I are going to Homecoming together, and Paris made me music editor of the paper."

"Back up.Did you say Homecoming?"

"Yeah, it's September 22nd.Do you think you can make me a dress?"

"Sure, no problem.And you two are going together?"

"Yes."

"Like as a date?"

"Rory hasn't decided that yet.I told her I'd go with her either way."

"Um, okay.That's nice.I think."

"I think it'll be fun, mom."

"I do too.I'm glad you decided to go with him.It's always more fun to go with a friend.Now what's this about the paper?"

"Paris changed her mind, I guess.I don't have to write reviews of the mystery meat in the cafeteria after all."

"Congratulations, honey.It sounds like you had a really good day.Are you guys hungry?I'm hungry."

"No, you're not.You just want coffee.And Luke."

"I could eat," piped up Tristan.

"Thank you, Tristan.It's good to see some teenagers have manners."

"I have manners," grumbled Rory.

When they arrived at Luke's, Rory and Tristan grabbed a table while Lorelei went up to the counter to "kiss the cook."Ms. Patty came over, ogled Tristan, and then sat down next to him.

"Who's your handsome friend, Rory?"

"This is Tristan.We go to school together.Tristan, this is Ms. Patty.She runs the dance studio in town."

"Nice to meet you," Tristan said, reaching over to shake her hand.When she held it out for a kiss instead, he quickly obliged, having years of practice at his parents' pretentious parties.

"My, what strong hands.Is he your boyfriend?"

Before Rory could reply, Lorelei appeared, blurting out, "No, but he's taking her to the Homecoming Dance."

"Mom…"

"How delightful!" cried Ms. Patty."Now, if you'll just excuse me…"As she walked away, she discreetly pulled out her cell phone.

"You just had to tell her, didn't you?"

Lorelei stuck out her tongue at her daughter.

"I don't understand.Why shouldn't she know?Is it really so horrible that we're going together?"

Realizing she had unintentionally hurt his feelings, Rory reached across the table and grasped his hand."Oh, no, Tristan, it's not you at all.You just don't understand Stars Hollow.As we speak, Ms. Patty is on her cell phone, starting the gossip chain.Within the next hour, everyone in town will have found a reason to stop by the diner, just to get a look at you.It'll turn into this big ordeal, and we won't be able to eat dinner in peace.The same kind of thing happened when my dad came to town.I promise, it has nothing to do with you.I can't think of anyone I'd rather go to the dance with than you."

"Not even him?"Tristan asked quietly, nodding towards the door.

Rory looked up to see Dean staring straight at them.Lorelei noticed that Tristan had not released her daughter's hand from his grip, and Rory had yet to pull away.If anything, she squeezed it tighter upon seeing Dean, as if drawing strength from Tristan.

Angrily, Dean spun on his heel and walked out of the diner.Abruptly, Tristan let go of Rory and said, "If you want to go after him, go."

Rory paused, knowing, somehow, that the decision she made at this moment could affect the entire course of her future.At last, she spoke."I don't want to go.I'm happy where I am."

Tristan beamed at her, his sapphire eyes drinking in the sight of her.The intensity of his gaze made Lorelei wonder how her daughter wasn't turning into a puddle of Rory-goo on the diner floor.On Tristan's part, at least, this, indeed, was love.Lorelei sighed, and wondered how her daughter could be so oblivious.Then again, she'd been a little blind herself when it came to Luke.Speaking of Luke…

"Hey Tristan.What can I get you tonight?"

Rory blinked.She couldn't remember Luke ever greeting Dean.

"I'll let the ladies order first."

"Don't bother.They always get the same thing, so I wasn't even going to ask."

"Oh.Then I guess I'll have a BLT, fries, and a cup of coffee."

"So they've corrupted you already?"

"No, it's just really good coffee."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, kid."

"Then I guess they've corrupted me."

"That's what I thought."

Lorelei leaned over and asked Rory, "Does it frighten you at all that Tristan and Luke are bonding?"

Rory nodded."Very bizarre.Maybe the diner door is a portal to the Twilight Zone, too.Luke doesn't bond with anyone, except us."

*******


	5. Spirit Week, Dinner at the Gilmores', an...

This is so boring, thought Rory

_Pairing: R/T, of course, and L/L_

_Rating: PG-13 at the most_

_Spoilers: May reference anything and everything from Season 1_

_Disclaimer: The characters referenced here are the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions, and Warner Brother Television.No copyright infringement is intended.The characters are being used solely for entertainment purposes, and no profit is being made from them._

_ _

**Part 5: Spirit Week, Dinner at the Gilmores, and the Apple Cider Incident**

** **

The days at school flew by for Rory.Gone were the days of dreading each minute she spent at Chilton.Although she was still not what might be termed as popular, her friendship with Tristan brought her acceptance.

The tentative peace with Paris continued, and her first few pieces for the paper had been printed with very little editing.The music column was getting a good response from the students, and Rory had several people she had never spoken to before compliment her in the hall.

Tristan, despite Rory's protests, was waiting outside the Gilmore house every morning, and he never left school without her, regardless of what activities she might have.Rory knew there were whispers that she and Tristan were more than just friends, but she refused to acknowledge them, focusing instead on how much she enjoyed his company.He was becoming something of a regular at Luke's, stopping every morning for coffee before picking up Rory, and eating dinner there at least twice a week with the Gilmores.

Campaigning for Homecoming Court began shortly after the school year started, and posters, flyers, and buttons crowded the halls of Chilton.There was little doubt that Tristan would be crowned King, despite only being a junior, but the race for queen was a lot less clear-cut.Louise was running, along with several other junior and senior girls that Rory didn't know.The biggest surprise, though, came when posters for Paris began appearing on the walls.Somehow, Rory had never pictured Paris as the Homecoming Queen type.

Rory herself was more concerned with whether the dress her mother was making would be finished in time.Although she had yet to tell Tristan whether it was a date or not, she admitted to herself that it was.More and more often, she found herself having a physical response to his mere presence.She got butterflies in her stomach when she saw him waiting in the car in the morning, or standing next to her locker, or saving a seat for her in the cafeteria.The slightest touch sent shivers up and down her spine.When he would casually reach over and tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear, as he had a habit of doing, she was certain her heart was going to burst from her chest.There was no longer any doubt in her mind that she was falling for him.Even though he had once confessed to having feelings for her, she wasn't sure he still felt the same way, and she was afraid to tell him what was in her heart.

Before anyone could really grasp where the time had gone, the week of Homecoming--Spirit Week--had arrived.During Spirit Week, the students were freed from the confinement of their uniforms, and allowed to dress up to certain themes.Monday was Disco Day; Tuesday was Pajama Day; Wednesday was Movie Character Day; Thursday was Twins Day; and Friday was School Colors Day.Much to her own surprise, Rory found herself really getting in to the dressing up.Although she and her mother adored Halloween, Rory never would have imagined feeling comfortable doing something like that at Chilton.Tristan had suggested they coordinate some of their outfits, and that only added to the fun.On Monday, when Tristan showed up at her house in a white leisure suit with platform shoes, a la John Travolta in _Saturday Night Fever, she almost died laughing.Likewise, on Tuesday, when she came out of the house with her hair in pigtails, wearing pink flannel pajamas dotted with fluffy white lambs, along with a pair of giant pink bunny slippers, Tristan could barely contain himself.Louise, on the other hand, wore a racy red negligee to school, and ended up sitting in the principal's office all day, since neither of her parents was home to bring her a change of clothes._

On Wednesday, Tristan and Rory went as the Scarecrow and Dorothy from _The Wizard of Oz, much to Lorelei's delight.She even offered to sit in on their classes that day, so she could dress up as Glinda the Good Witch.When they refused, she settled for surprising Luke at the diner wearing a sparkling, poofy pink gown and a tall, pink crown that looked like it was made of spun sugar._

For Twins Day on Thursday, Rory and Tristan both wore white T-shirts, jeans, and New York Yankees caps, which were the only things they both owned.Despite the relative simplicity of the outfit, it was all Rory could do not to drool over the way the shirt clung to his sculpted abs, how it accentuated what was left of the summer tan on his strong arms, and just how well he filled out his jeans.

The Pep Rally was Thursday night, and Rory found herself genuinely looking forward to it.They were announcing the finalists for Homecoming Court, and Rory was eager to be there cheering on Tristan.The finalists had been notified ahead of time, which unfortunately meant that Tristan didn't get to sit with Rory.But when his name was called and he walked out on the gymnasium floor, he immediately spotted her in the crowded bleachers, clapping and yelling enthusiastically for him.His heart swelled from her support, and he realized that if she believed in him, he was confident he could do just about anything.

Tristan was the only junior among the five finalists for King, while Louise and, to Rory's surprise, Paris joined three senior girls in the Queen Court.

When Tristan dropped Rory off in Stars Hollow that evening, he said, "Rory, I can't pick you up for school tomorrow.I'm really sorry, but I have some stuff that I need to take care of before school."

"Okay.Is there anything I can help you with?You know I'd be more than happy to do it."

"No!" he practically shouted.Seeing her surprised stare, he hastily said, "I mean, it's no big deal, and I'm sure I can handle it.Thanks for the offer, though."

"Well, if you're positive…"

"I am, really."

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Good night, Rory."

"Good night, Tristan."

As she headed into the house, Rory puzzled over his strange behavior.It wasn't like him to not tell her what was going on, and he hardly ever turned down a chance to spend time with her.

When Rory entered the house, Lorelei looked up from the episode of _Charmed she was watching."Hey hon.How was the Pep Rally?"_

"It was fun.Tristan made court for Homecoming King, and Louise and Paris both made it for Queen."

"That's nice.Where's Tristan?He usually comes in and says hi."

"I guess he needed to get home.He's not taking me to school tomorrow, either."

"Is everything alright?Did you two have a fight?"

"No, but it's almost like he's keeping a secret from me."

With the sneaking suspicion that the secret involved Rory and some grand romantic gesture, Lorelei simply said, "Maybe he's just busy.I'm sure he'll tell you all about whatever it is tomorrow."

"I hope so.I think I'm going to go to bed now, though."

"Alright.Sleep well."

"Thanks."

As she lay in bed that night, trying to sleep, Rory found herself still worrying about Tristan.What if he had decided he didn't want to be friends anymore, and just didn't know how to tell her?He had become such a huge part of her life, she didn't know what she'd do if she lost that.

***

The next morning, as Rory sat on the bus approaching Hartford, she realized how much she missed having Tristan drive her to school, even for a day.It wasn't just that his car was more comfortable and convenient than the bus.It was the fact that when they were in the car, it was _their time, with no intrusions or distractions.It was those times that she was able to believe that someday she would find the courage to tell him how she really felt, and it would all work out and they would live happily ever after._

Tristan, meanwhile, was also thinking about his relationship with Rory.After dropping her off the previous night, he had gone straight home and turned on his computer.Using a graphics program, he made up a flyer, fiddling with it over an hour until it was perfect.When he was finished, he headed over to the local copy place—thank goodness for 24 hour Kinko's—and made enough for all the juniors and seniors at Chilton.

When Rory had declined to run for Homecoming Queen, an idea began to form in Tristan's head.In his mind, Rory deserved to be Queen—_his Queen.The flyers he had made were now placed inside the lockers of every student eligible for Homecoming voting.In essence, he was staging a massive secret write-in campaign for Rory.With a little luck, no one would spill his secret to Rory before the dance tomorrow night.And with a little __more luck, he and Rory would be crowned Homecoming King and Queen._

His mission completed, Tristan waited by Rory's locker for her to arrive.He hadn't missed the look of hurt and confusion in her eyes the night before, and he was determined to smooth things over.

When he saw her walking down the hall, her nose was buried in a book.Feeling someone watching her, she looked up and met his gaze.Her beautiful face broke into a radiant smile when she saw him waiting for her.

"Hey, stranger.Did you get everything that you needed to done?"

"Yep.It was mostly last-minute stuff for the dance.How was the bus?"

She made a face."Horrible."

"Why's that?The smell, the cracked seats, the rude people?"

"No," she said, looking at him intently."You weren't there to talk to me."

Although his heart was thudding in his chest, he said lightly, "Aw, you missed me?"

Rory, in all seriousness, replied, "Yes.I guess I did."

Trying to quash the sudden urge to run down the halls screaming, "Rory missed me!"Tristan instead told her, "Well, I missed you, too.You, and Luke's coffee."

She smiled gleefully and handed him the brown paper bag he hadn't noticed she was carrying.Tucked carefully inside was a cup of Luke's famous coffee.

"Hey, thanks!"

"You're welcome.I just wanted to make sure you had a reason to pick me up on Monday."

"You're the only reason I need, Rory."

Surprised by his candor, she blushed."Thanks," she said softly.

Not wanting to push too hard, Tristan simply started walking towards their first class, where they were met by a room full of people decked out in Chilton's colors.

The day flew by, with even the teachers getting caught up in anticipation of the game.Rory and Tristan even watched movies in three of their classes.The voting for Homecoming King and Queen was at lunch.Rory had caught several people she didn't know looking at her all day, but she shrugged it off, chalking it up to her imagination.

At the end of the day, Rory and Tristan headed for the newspaper room.In order to accommodate the football game at seven, Rory's grandmother had moved dinner up to 5:30.Knowing that Tristan would be driving Rory to the game, Emily invited him to dinner as well.The pair had decided to work on their homework in the newspaper room until five, so they wouldn't have to worry about it over the weekend.Rory also wanted to work on her next article.

Paris was the only person in the room when they got there, and she greeted them with an almost-friendly smile.

"Hi, Paris," said Rory."Are you ready for the game tonight?"

She nodded."My whole family is coming to see me announced for Homecoming Court.It's too bad the Queen isn't crowned until the dance.I'm sure they'd love to see that."

"Well, for what it's worth, Paris, I voted for you."

At Rory's words, Paris gave her a funny look, and she felt a sense of déjà vu.That was the same look she'd been getting all day.What was going on?She broke out of her pondering when the other girl spoke.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if Tristan and I were crowned King and Queen?"

Rory felt jealousy shoot through her.It's not like it would mean anything if it happened.It was just a dumb popularity contest.She didn't even _want to be Homecoming Queen.But the thought of Paris and Tristan, dancing close together while the entire school watched and she stood on the sidelines, made her blood boil.Forcing herself to smile, she said, "Well, best of luck to both of you."_

Watching the exchange, Tristan felt hope rising in him.Could Rory be jealous?Could she possibly be falling for him?

The three teenagers settled in to work on their homework, although Rory wished fervently for Paris to just go away.

About halfway through their trig assignment, Paris commented, "So I hear you two are going to the dance together."

Rory and Tristan exchanged a look, their eyes saying, _this could be trouble._

"Yes, we are," confirmed Tristan.

Paris pursed her lips."I thought you told me you weren't dating."

"We're not," Rory said quickly, and Tristan's heart sank.Even though he had never asked Rory for a decision about whether it was a date, he hadn't expected such a harsh dismissal of the possibility.

"I see."

"Who are you going with, Paris?" asked Tristan.

"John Sanders."

"Does he go here?I don't recognize the name," queried Rory.

Paris flushed slightly."Yeah, he's a…sophomore."

"Oh," said Tristan and Rory.

There was an awkward pause, and then Paris began gathering her books."I really should be going."

"Okay.We'll see you at the game."Secretly, Rory rejoiced that she was finally leaving.

When Paris was gone, Rory turned to Tristan.He looked upset, and she thought she knew why.

"Tristan?"

He wouldn't meet her eye."Yeah?"

"About what I said about us not dating…"

"Look, I get it, Rory.I said I'd go to the dance with you whether it was a date or not, and I will.I'm glad you finally told me one way or the other."

"No, you don't understand."He finally looked her in the eye, and she saw a quiet anger burning there.

"Then explain it to me."

Rory grew flustered."It's just…I guess…I mean, even though we're not _dating, per se, I do, um, I guess…I do consider tomorrow night to be a date."_

The anger faded from Tristan's eyes, and a look of utter joy came over his face."Oh."He slipped into his trademark smirk."Does that mean I get a good-night kiss?"

Rory's blush deepened."Let's cross that bridge when we come to it."

_What? wondered Tristan.__No witty banter?Wait a minute…she didn't say no!SHE DIDN'T SAY NO!_

"Yeah," he said softly."Let's do that."

"Hey, it's five o'clock.We should get going."

"Oh, I didn't realize it was so late."

When they pulled up to her grandparents' house a few minutes before 5:30, Rory saw that her mother hadn't arrived yet.That wasn't surprising—she was perpetually late for these dinners, mainly because she didn't want to be there.

When they rang the doorbell, Emily opened the door instantly."Come in, come in."

"Hi Grandma.You remember Tristan?"

Tristan extended his hand, which Emily accepted."Yes, of course.It's lovely to see you again.How are your parents?"

"They're doing well, thank you."

"Good, good."Emily glanced at her watch."Well, your mother's late, as usual.I thought perhaps she'd make more of an effort, since she's bringing a guest."

"Who's she bringing, Grandma?"

"Well, I thought since you were going to have Tristan here, I'd invite Lorelei to bring her boyfriend.Besides, I'd like to get to know this Mr. Medina better."

Tristan looked puzzled."Lorelei's not…"Feeling Rory grab his hand and squeeze tightly, he finished lamely, "…uh, she's not bringing anyone else, is she?"

"No, dear, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"Why don't you two go join Rory's grandfather in the sitting room?I have to see to some things in the kitchen."

When she was gone, Tristan asked, "Why does she think Mr. Medina is coming tonight?"

"Um, Mom hasn't exactly mentioned that she's dating Luke."

"But it's been nearly two months!"

"I know.I've told her to come clean, but you know how she is about grandma."

He groaned."This is going to be a _long meal."_

Just as Tristan and Rory reached the sitting room, the doorbell pealed.Bracing themselves for the imminent explosion, they quickly sat down.

When Emily opened the door to find Lorelei and Luke, she was momentarily speechless.At last, she found her voice."Hello, Lorelei.What is _he doing here?"The word "he" simply dripped with disdain._

Through gritted teeth, Lorelei said, "You told me to bring my boyfriend, mother, so I did.Luke and I are dating now."

"And how long has this been going on?"

"Since August 2nd, Mrs. Gilmore.I've been in love with your daughter considerably longer than that, however."

"I see.Well, come in.Lorelei, please take Luke into the sitting room, and then join me in the kitchen.Rory and Tristan are already here."

Grimacing, Lorelei watched her mother walk away."I knew this was a bad idea."

Luke wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed the top of her head.Absently, he said, "They were going to find out eventually.I was planning on asking your father for your hand when I propose."

Stunned, Lorelei looked up at him."_When you propose?"_

Rattled, Luke realized what he had just said."I mean, uh…Oh, God, why are you crying?"

"I'm practicing."

"For what?"

"Well, I'm definitely going to cry when I say yes.Then I might scream.Or laugh.It depends on the day."

"_When you say yes?"_

"Yes," she whispered.

He kissed her then, long and hard and sweet."Go talk to your mother.I'll find the sitting room."

"I love you."

"I know."

Steeling herself, Lorelei marched into the kitchen."You wanted to see me?"

"Yes.So let me get this straight: you traded an elegant, handsome, dignified teacher at a prestigious college preparatory academy for that scruffy, flannel-wearing man who owns a diner?"

"That's one way to put it."

"Well, how would you put it, Lorelei?"

"First off, Max and Luke are neither baseball cards nor used cars.I didn't trade anything.Secondly, I gave up a pretentious, arrogant man who was pressuring me into something I wasn't ready for, for a man that I love who loves me, who is kind and gentle and caring, who loves Rory like a daughter, and who I am going to spend the rest of my life with him!"

"I see.All right, I've heard enough.You may go, but I'd like to speak to Luke.Please send him in."

"I swear, Mother, if you ruin this for me I'll…"

"You'll what, Lorelei?Treat me with disrespect in my own home?Keep my granddaughter from me until I have to use tuition payments to ransom visits from you?Despise me?You can't do anything more than you've already done.Contrary to what you may think, my sole purpose in life is _not to ruin your life.I know I wasn't easy on you, but you are still my daughter, Lorelei.I want you to be happy, and safe, and secure, and loved.And no matter what I may have in this life, you already have the one thing I've always wanted.You have a daughter that loves and respects you."_

Stunned by her mother's passionate outburst, Lorelei began moving towards the older woman."Mom, I'm…I'm sorry."

Pulling her chin up, Emily resumed her composed demeanor."It's all right, Lorelei.We're just two very different people, and we have a hard time accepting that about one another.Perhaps part of the problem is that we're more alike than either of us is willing to admit.You've done an excellent job with Rory; you know that.So perhaps I did something right with you after all."

With tears in her eyes, Lorelei hugged her mother."Thank you, Mom.It means a lot to know you're proud of me."

"Yes, well, I have good reason to be."

Wiping away her tears, Lorelei began backing out of the kitchen."I'll send Luke in here."

"Thank you, dear."

A few minutes later, Luke tentatively entered the kitchen."Mrs. Gilmore?Lorelei said you wanted to speak to me."

"Yes, I do.I'm sure you think that I'm going to tell you to stay away from my daughter, but that's not the case at all.I've seen you with her and with Rory, seen the way you care for them and protect them.Lorelei believes I'm little more than a pretentious snob whose only real desire is to see her marry a rich man.In truth, I want nothing of the sort.I only want her to be happy.She also thinks I disapprove of the men she chooses simply because _she chose them.In actuality, Lorelei has never known real, true love from a man.Christopher was dangerous and exciting, but really, the only worthwhile thing he did was donating half the genes that created Rory.As for that Max Medina fellow, she thought I would like him because he was 'socially acceptable.'In all honesty, I could never condone the fact that, as my granddaughter's teacher, he was pursuing my daughter.Lorelei thinks I disapprove of you, and it is probably to your advantage that she keep believing that.If I like you, she might start trying to find things wrong with you.Are we clear?"_

"Perfectly, ma'am."

"You love her, and she loves you.I believe you'll be good for her."

"Thank you, ma'am.I intend to be."

"I'm not quite the ogre she makes me out to be, you know."

"I'm beginning to see that."

"I'm glad we understand each other.Take care of my daughter and granddaughter, Mr. Danes."

"I will."

"Oh, and Luke?"

"Yes?"

"You may call me Emily."

"Thank you…Emily."

It was time for dinner then, and the evening passed without the usual stinging barbs and remarks between Lorelei and Emily.When it was time for Tristan and Rory to leave for the game, her grandmother walked them to the door.

"Have a wonderful time at the game, and make sure to take lots of pictures at the dance tomorrow."

"We will, Grandma."

"Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Gilmore.It was delicious."

"We're glad you could come.You'll have to join us again in the future."

"I'd like that, ma'am."

Rory and Tristan finally made their exit, and as they walked to the car, he commented, "That wasn't so bad."

Rory laughed."You must bring me good luck.That's the most peaceful dinner we've ever had there!"

"You know I'd happily come every week if it would help."

"Tristan, don't your parents ever wonder why you're gone so often?"

His face grew sober."My parents and I aren't exactly close.They travel a lot, mostly for my dad's business.They probably only spend two months of the year at our house.It's really not much of a family."

Instinctively, Rory reached for his hand."Then we'll be your family."

Her eyes shone with sincerity, and he had to fight the urge to kiss her.Quietly, he said, "I don't think I could ask for a better one, then."

Still holding hands, they walked the rest of the way back to the car, then headed to Chilton.The parking lot was jammed with cars, and they could hear the marching band practicing in the stadium.When Rory started to get out of the car, Tristan held her back.

"Hang on a minute."

"What?"

He opened the center console and pulled out a jar of blue face paint."We have to finish getting you ready."

"What is that?"

"Face paint.Lots of kids wear it.Come on, it's fun."

"Okay, I guess.What should I do?"

"Here, I'll put it on for you."

"Nothing weird, right?"

"I promise."

Opening the small jar, he dipped his finger in.Reaching towards her face, he said, "Close your eyes."

With a feeling of trepidation, Rory obeyed.At the first touch of his finger to her face, she drew in a sharp breath.He was so gentle, and she found herself imagining his lips taking the place of his fingers.All too soon, he was finished.

"You can open your eyes."

She did, then flipped down the sun visor to look in the mirror.There was a large "C" adorning her right cheek, while a small football and goalposts graced the left."It looks pretty good.Thank you."Turning to face him, she said, "Now it's your turn."

He shook his head."I'll put it on after halftime.They're taking yearbook pictures of the Homecoming Court, and we're not allowed to paint our faces or spray paint our hair."

Rory stuck out her lower lip."Fine.But I get to do your face later."

Anticipating her soft touch, he readily agreed.

Once inside the stadium, they encountered bedlam.As Tristan had predicted, many of the students had their faces painted, and a few had even sprayed their hair blue.Almost immediately, Tristan spotted a group of his friends sitting near the bottom of the bleachers, directly behind the cheerleaders.Taking Rory's hand so he wouldn't lose track of her in the crowd, Tristan deftly wove his way through the crush of bodies to his friends.

Mike, Dan, Charlie, and Tim greeted the pair enthusiastically.Rory had met all of them, having eaten lunch with them and Tristan several times, but she knew she would feel uncomfortable without him by her side.Reflexively, she gripped his hand tighter.

The group moved over to make room for Tristan and Rory, and while they were sitting there waiting for the kick-off, Madeline, Paris, and Louise came strolling by.Louise was wearing a long-sleeved, navy blue halter-top and matching mini-skirt.All of Tristan's friends, whom Rory had heard make disparaging remarks about Louise, still couldn't resist checking her out.

"Hi, boys," she cooed."Hi, Tristan."

"Hello, Louise, Paris, Madeline."

Louise crossed her arms in front of her chest and sneered at Rory."This is quite an entourage you've got, Rory."

Before Rory could respond, Tristan said sharply, "Back off, Louise."

"Oh, isn't that sweet, protecting your little girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," he responded quietly, a hint of pain in his voice.

"Oh, no?" Louise said snidely."Then why are you holding hands?"

Simultaneously, Rory and Tristan looked down at their hands, which neither had realized were still joined.It had just felt so natural.As the three girls stalked off, Rory and Tristan reluctantly let go of one another.

"I'm sorry, Rory.Do you want to leave?"

"No, I want to be here.I just don't understand why they won't leave me alone."

"They're jealous of you, that's why," remarked Charlie.

Rory's eyes widened."Why on earth would they be jealous of me?"

"Gee, let's think a minute," said Dan."Maybe it's because you've got Tristan here wrapped around your little finger."

Rory blushed.

"Yeah, all the girls have been chasing after him since kindergarten," piped up Mike."You're the first girl he's paid attention to for more than a couple weeks. You're also the only genuine female friend he's ever had."

Embarrassed, Tristan said acidly, "Would you please stop talking about me like I'm not even here?"

"Sorry, Tris," Dan said contritely."We certainly don't want to offend the future Homecoming King."

As his friends laughed raucously, Rory leaned over to Tristan and whispered, "Is what they said true?"

He nodded, and she seemed to think about that for a while.Then, when they all stood to sing the National Anthem, she slipped her hand back into his.

By halftime, Chilton was beating Westhaven Prep 27-6.Tristan left to get ready for the Homecoming Court presentation, and Rory found herself in the unfamiliar position of being alone with his friends.

As soon as Tristan was gone, Dan asked her, "So is what Tristan said true, that you guys aren't dating?"

"Yes."

"Then will you save me a dance tomorrow night?"

"I…I guess so."

Charlie whispered to Dan, "Man, are you crazy?Tristan is going to kill you if you touch her."

"I'm counting it on it, actually."

Charlie finally began to get an inkling of Dan's plan."Well, this should be fun."

When the Homecoming Court was announced, the candidates for King and Queen walked onto the field in pairs.After leaving the bleachers, Tristan had apparently stopped to change into a white dress shirt and navy blue tie, making him look more handsome than ever.Rory's heart sank, though, when she saw that he was escorting Paris onto the field.

Noting the look of distress on Rory's face, Tim, who had been quiet most of the evening, spoke up."You know, they pair off the candidates alphabetically."

Somewhat embarrassed that her emotions had been so obvious, she said faintly, "That's good to know.Thank you."

"I know we don't know each other very well, Rory, but Tristan and I have been friends for a long time.I can honestly say that he's not the same person that he was before he met you, and that's a good thing."

Rory looked at him in surprise."And you think that has something to do with me?"

"I know it does.Tristan always went after the popular, vapid girls.Before you, he could never see when there was someone great right in front of him, like Paris."There was a trace of bitterness in his voice.

"Tim, do you like Paris?"

"No!I mean, we're friends, and, uh…she's just a really great, uh…Okay, yeah, I like her."

"Have you ever told her that?"

He shook his head."She's always been crazy about Tristan."

"Like you said, sometimes people can't see when there's someone great right in front of them.Ask her to dance tomorrow night.She's going with some sophomore, and I don't think she's too thrilled about it.But whatever you do, _don't tell her I suggested it."_

"Thanks, Rory, maybe I will.Do you think maybe you could save me a dance, too?"

"I'd like that."

"Tristan will probably kill me for it, but oh well."

"What do you mean?"

He looked at her strangely."You really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"Haven't you ever wondered why none of the other guys at school have asked you out?"

"I guess I just figured it was because they didn't like me."

"Rory, you're smart, and you're pretty, and you're sweet.What's not to like?But whether you two are dating or not, you're both sending out signals that the other person is off limits to anyone else.Tristan's crazy about you, don't you know that by now?And judging by the look on your face when you saw him with Paris, I'd say you feel pretty much the same way about him."

As usual, Rory blushed."I guess I knew," she said softly."It's just…complicated."

"It usually is."

Rory looked intently at him, her clear blue eyes meeting his soft brown ones."I know I should tell him how I feel, but I'm afraid."

"I know how you feel."

"Paris would be lucky to have you, you know."

"Thanks.Let's hope she thinks so."

"I think she will."Leaning over, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, just as Tristan walked up.

Anger and jealousy flooded him as he saw the affectionate gesture.Who the hell did Tim think he was, anyway?Rory was _his.He loved her.Why couldn't she see that?_

"Well, don't you two look cozy," Tristan said sarcastically.

Realizing he must have seen her kiss Tim, Rory leapt to her feet."Let's go get some hot apple cider, Tristan."

"Okay."Casting one last glare in Tim's direction, he began following Rory to the concessions stand.

When they were out of earshot of his friends, Rory stopped walking and pulled Tristan aside."You can stop sulking now."

"Excuse me?"

"Tim and I were just talking.If it makes you feel any better, he likes Paris.Personally, I think they'd be good together.We were having a nice conversation, and I think we could be good friends.I gave him a kiss on the cheek.End of story.So you can stop sulking now."

Tristan grimaced."I guess I was sulking, wasn't I?"

"Yes, and it's very unbecoming."

"Unbecoming?"

"Sorry.After Friday dinners I start talking like my grandmother.Look, you and Tim have been friends for a long time.I don't want you getting mad at him for something so meaningless.But just so you're forewarned, both he and Dan asked me to save them dances tomorrow night, so don't go ballistic, okay?After all, I'm _your date."_

His eyes lit up at her words, and he smiled."Yes, you are," he agreed quietly.

"Now come on, I'm getting cold.I need apple cider."

"Not coffee?"

"This is definitely a cider event."

"You know, there are other ways to keep warm," he leered suggestively.

Unthinking, Rory said, "You know a way to keep my mouth warm?"

They both stopped walking again, and Rory flushed bright red.When she wouldn't look him in the eye, he placed one finger beneath her chin and gently tipped her face up to look at him.This was it.This was the moment he had been waiting for all this time.She wasn't running away, and there was a look in her eyes that he hadn't seen before.Just as he began to lean forward, the horn sounded signaling the start of the second half, and the two jumped apart.

_I guess that wasn't the moment after all, thought Tristan."How about that cider?" he asked softly._

Rory nodded mutely, and they quickly got in line.A few minutes later, hot beverages in hand, they made their way back to the bleachers.

They spent the remainder of the game mostly in awkward silence.Rory hadn't been uncomfortable around Tristan in such a long time, she almost cried at the sudden distance between them.The trend continued after the game ended, with Chilton victorious by a 45-20 margin.A few miles outside of Stars Hollow, Tristan noticed that Rory was crying, and he immediately pulled the car off the road.

"Rory, what's wrong?"

She sniffled and shook her head.

"Please talk to me, Rory.I want to help."

"I hate this!" she cried."I hate feeling awkward around you!I want to be able to talk with you, and laugh with you, and not worry about saying or doing the wrong thing!"

Afraid to reach out and touch her, as he would normally do, Tristan found himself tightly gripping the steering wheel."I'm sorry, Rory.I didn't mean to upset you.I know we're friends, and friends don't do what I almost did tonight."

"Tristan, it's not your fault.In that moment, I wanted…I wanted to be there, with you.But then all of a sudden it was over, and I didn't know what to do.I just want to go back to how things were before we went to get cider."

He grinned impishly, trying to lighten the mood."You mean when I was getting ready to deck Tim?"

"Well, okay, after that," Rory said, managing a small smile."So are we okay?"

"Of course.We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yes, friends."

As Tristan pulled the car back onto the road, they both felt a vague sense of disappointment that friends were all they were.

When they pulled up to Rory's house, the car radio was playing softly.In his distracted state over Rory, Tristan had accidentally tuned it to a country station.Pulling the car to a stop, they both began to listen to the words of the ballad that was playing.

I'm so scared that the way that I feel,  
Is written all over my face,  
When you walk into the room I wanna find a hiding place,  
We used to laugh, we used to hug,  
The way that old friends do,  
But now a smile and a touch of your hand,  
Just make me come unglued,  
It's such a contradiction, do I lie or tell the truth,  
Is it fact or fiction the way I feel for you.  
  
It's so complicated, I'm so frustrated,  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay,  
Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel,  
Oh, I want you to know,  
But then again I don't,  
It's so complicated.  
  
Just when I think I'm under control,  
I think I finally got a grip,  
Another friend tells me that,  
My name is always on your lips,  
They say I'm more than just a friend,  
They say I must be blind,  
Well I admit that I've seen you watch me,  
From the corner of your eye,  
Oh it's so confusing I wish you'd just confess,  
But think of what I'd be losing,  
If your answer wasn't yes.  
  
It's so complicated, I'm so frustrated,  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay,  
Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel,  
Oh, I want you to know,  
But then again I don't,  
It's so complicated.  
  
I hate it 'cause I've waited so long for someone like you,  
Should I say it,  
Should I tell you how I feel,  
Oh I want you to know,  
But then again I don't,  
It's so complicated.

When the song ended, Tristan flipped the radio off, and they sat there quietly for a moment.At last, Rory said, "I should go."

"Okay.Henry and I will be here tomorrow at 6:30 to pick up you and Lane."

"Alright.I'll see you then."

She closed the car door and headed towards the house, her very posture indicating her confusion and pain.Tristan leaned his head against the steering wheel, berating himself for being such a fool.She was never going to love him the way he loved her.

Rory slipped quietly into the house, her heart breaking.Why was she so afraid to tell Tristan the truth?She knew it was partly because he had so much more experience than she did, and she was certain she would look like a fool.She had wanted so badly for him to kiss her tonight.When that stupid horn had gone off and he had backed away, she had been tempted to take his earlier advice and throw him up against the wall and kiss him senseless.She hadn't of course, and now things were all weird between them.

Her mother's voice intruded on her reverie."Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?You've been standing by the front door for nearly five minutes."

"Tristan almost kissed me tonight."

"_Almost kissed you?"_

"We were interrupted."

"And?"

"And I wanted him to.But now things are all strange."

"How so?"

"I think I love him."

"Have you told him that?"

"No."

"Maybe you should."

"I'm scared."

"Oh, baby, I know.But in this case, I'm pretty sure it's worth the risk."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay.Maybe I will."

"That's my girl.By the way, your dress is finished."

"Oh, thanks.I'll try it on tomorrow morning.Right now I think I need to sleep."

Lorelei kissed the top of her daughter's head."Sweet dreams."

"I hope so."

***


	6. The Requisite High School Dance

This is so boring, thought Rory

_Pairing: R/T, of course, and L/L_

_Rating: PG-13 at the most_

_Spoilers: May reference anything and everything from Season 1_

_Disclaimer: The characters referenced here are the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions, and Warner Brother Television.No copyright infringement is intended.The characters are being used solely for entertainment purposes, and no profit is being made from them._

_ _

**Part 6: The Requisite High-School Dance**

** **

The following evening, Rory, Lane, and Lorelei were in Lorelei's bedroom, getting the two girls ready for the dance.

"I'm so excited, Rory.I can't believe Henry asked me to a Chilton dance!"

"Why wouldn't he?You're his girlfriend."

Lane sighed."His _girlfriend.Who ever would have thought there'd be a guy both my mother and I liked?"_

"Certainly not me," commented Lorelei through a mouthful of bobby pins, as she pinned up Rory's hair in little ringlets."Then again, I also never thought my little girl would fall for a rich Chilton boy."

"Please, Mom, I'm nervous enough as it is."

"Rory, Tristan is obviously nuts about you," interjected Lane."I don't know what you're so worried about."

Rory sighed."I know it's stupid.But I want so badly for this to work."

Half an hour later, the girls were dressed and ready to go.Just as Lorelei applied one last spritz of hairspray to Lane's hair, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Lorelei."Wait two minutes, then come down."

Two minutes felt more like two hours to Lane and Rory, but at last they were on their way.The boys were talking to Rory's mother, but all conversation ceased when they caught sight of the girls descending the stairs.No one spoke until they reached the bottom, and it was Henry who broke the silence.

"Lane, you look amazing," he complimented her, and she did.Her dress was floor-length and a deep red.There were wide straps over her shoulders, and while it was form fitting at her slender waist, the skirt flared out gently below that.

"Thanks.You look great, too."

As Henry attempted to pin Lane's corsage to her dress without drawing blood, Lorelei turned her attention to Rory and Tristan.Neither had spoken yet, both apparently in awe of the other's presence.At long last, Tristan cleared his throat and found his voice.

"I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you," he whispered."That's more than a dress.That's an Audrey Hepburn movie."

Rory broke into a wide smile."I love _Jerry Maguire."_

Tristan continued to stare at Rory, still stunned that she was actually his date.She was wearing a cobalt-blue strapless dress, with a snug bodice and a full, swirling skirt.Her long, dark hair had been swept back and curled, the glossy ringlets piled atop her head.

Rory was equally impressed by Tristan's appearance.His charcoal-gray suit was obviously professionally tailored, and his blue silk tie accentuated the brightness of his eyes.

As they stood there staring at each other, the awkwardness and discomfort of the previous evening was forgotten.Gallantly, Tristan held out his hand to guide her down from the final step, and Rory graciously accepted it.Gazing at her, Tristan was glad he had opted for a wrist corsage.The smooth, white expanse of skin rising above the top of her dress would have been too much temptation to withstand while fumbling with a corsage pin.

As Tristan slipped the cluster of white rosebuds onto her wrist, she whispered, "You clean up pretty well yourself, Mr. DuGrey."

After Lorelei had used up an entire roll of film, the four teenagers were finally on their way.Rory and Lane gasped with surprise when they stepped outside and saw a black stretch limousine awaiting them.

Smiling, Rory turned to Tristan."This was your idea, wasn't it."It was more of a statement than a question.

"I _told you I had things to do before school yesterday."_

Shyly, she said, "And here I was afraid you were mad at me."

"Silly girl."Taking her by the hand, he led her to the car.Behind them, Lane and Henry exchanged a look.

The ride to Hartford passed quickly.Lane kept up a stream of almost non-stop chatter, peppering them with questions about the location of the dance, the people that would be there, whether they were having a band or a DJ, and anything else that popped into her head.Rory mostly leaned back in the luxurious leather seat and watched the world go by through the tinted windows.She could feel magic in the air tonight, and she hoped that for once, life would live up to her expectations.With Tristan by her side, she didn't think it could possibly fall short.

Rory's attention was drawn back into the conversation when it turned to who they thought would be crowned King and Queen.

"Who do you think will win, Henry?" asked Lane.

"Tristan pretty much has the crown tied up, but I think we might be surprised by who wins Queen."

"Do you think Paris might actually pull out a victory?" queried Rory incredulously."I kind of figured one of the seniors would end up winning."

Henry and Tristan exchanged a glance that did not go unnoticed by their dates."Okay, spill it, Tristan," ordered Rory."What do you know that we don't?"

"I don't know anything for sure," he protested weakly."I just think that this year's Homecoming Queen will be someone that we least expect."

"Well, we'll find out soon enough," noted Lane."I think we've arrived."

Indeed, the limousine had stopped in front of Chilton, and students were slowly walking towards the imposing building in small groups of two or four.Tristan and Henry quickly exited the car, then held out their hands to assist Rory and Lane.Having never been in a limousine before, neither girl had realized just how tricky it could be to get out of one when wearing a formal dress.At last, though, everyone was standing on the sidewalk, with Lane trying not to teeter in her heels.

Tristan told the driver what time to pick them up, and then the foursome headed inside.They made their way to the cafeteria, which had been transformed into a star-filled galaxy.A stage had been set up at one end of the long room, with two thrones perched upon it.Tables and chairs were scattered around the perimeter of the room, but it was clear that the primary purpose of the room was dancing.Several couples were already out in the center of the room, swaying to Faith Hill's "There You'll Be."Immediately, Henry asked Lane to dance.As he led her onto the floor, Tristan turned to Rory.

"What do you say?Are you up for a dance?"

Suddenly nervous at the thought of being in his arms, Rory hesitated.Pushing aside her fear, she said, "I'd like that."

At first, Rory and Tristan couldn't seem to figure out what to do with their hands.In all the time they had spent together over the past two months, dancing had never been an activity.Finally, Rory worked up the nerve to twine her fingers behind the back of Tristan's neck, while he settled his hands lightly on her narrow waist.Focusing intently on the knot in his tie, Rory's first steps were stiff and awkward.

Lifting one hand from her hip, he tipped her face up to him, much as he had done the night before."Rory, it's just a dance.You can relax a little."

Embarrassed, Rory instead found herself tensing up even more.Sensing the tightening in her muscles, Tristan began to slowly stroke one hand up and down her back.Knowing that looking her in the eye would only make her more nervous, he gazed instead over her shoulder, and began speaking in a low, soothing voice."You know, I was thinking the other day about you and your obsession with books.I finally got around to reading _The Hobbit, and I really enjoyed it.I'm going to try and get through __The Fellowship of the Ring before the movie comes out this winter."_

With the conversation entering "safe" territory, Rory visibly relaxed and soon became animated in their discussion of the pros and cons of turning classic novels into feature films.She barely noticed when the music shifted to "Jump, Jive, and Wail," and she and Tristan slipped easily into a swing dance.The faster tempo made it harder to carry on a conversation, but she laughed and persevered.Tristan was an excellent dancer, and effortlessly led her through complicated spins and dips.Although she had only attempted swing dancing once or twice before, Rory felt as though she was floating across the dance floor.

When they ended the song with a dramatic dip, Rory could see from her inverted position that the students had formed a circle around them to watch them dance.Flushed both from the exertion and the attention, she quickly stood up straight and began pulling Tristan towards a table.

"Tired already?"

"No," she replied."I'm just not used to having everyone staring at me."

"Well, you should probably get used to it, because I intend to dance with you all night."As he spoke, Tristan circled her waist with his arms and pulled her close, noting how perfectly she fit with him, the top of her head resting just below his chin.He lowered his voice so that only she could hear."Thank you for coming with me tonight, Rory."

Rory was no longer certain whether the warmth infusing every cell in her body was from all the dancing or from being held so close by Tristan.With her head rested against his hard chest, she could hear his heart beating out a staccato rhythm.When she responded, she used the same quiet tone he had, knowing anything louder would break the spell."Thank you for asking me."

At that moment, Paris came walking up with her date, John.He was tall and gangly, with thick, black-framed glasses and a bad complexion.Rory crossed her mental fingers that Tim would find the courage to approach Paris tonight.

"Hello, Tristan, Rory," she said coolly, not even bothering to introduce her date."Are you having a nice time?"

Tristan realized that Rory still hadn't made a move to extricate herself from his embrace, despite Paris' nasty looks.Joy swelling within him, he replied jovially, "We're having a wonderful evening, actually.How about you?"

A look of distaste crossed Paris' face as she glanced at her date, and she avoided Tristan's question.Instead, she answered, "I'm sorry, John, this is Tristan DuGrey and Rory Gilmore.Rory, Tristan, meet John Sanders."

Common courtesy dictated that Rory and Tristan release each other, although they both regretted the necessity.They shook hands with John, mumbling vague pleasantries about how nice it was to meet him, blah, blah, blah.

When the requisite small talk was out of the way, Paris focused her attention back on Tristan."Will you save me a dance tonight?"

"Sorry, I promised all my dances to Rory," he said smoothly, taking Rory's hand in his own.

With a saccharine smile, Paris persisted."I'm sure Rory wouldn't mind, would you, Rory?"

Finding herself suddenly on the spot, Rory squeezed Tristan's hand tighter."Well, I, um…I did promise Dan and Tim a dance each."

"Then it's settled," announced Paris."I'm going to the ladies' room.Would you like to join me, Rory?"

Taken aback by the sudden request, she replied, "Uh, sure."Turning to Tristan, she asked, "Will you tell Lane I'll be right back?"

Stealing a look at the dance floor, where Lane and Henry were completely lost in the world of 98°'s "I Do (Cherish You)," he chuckled and told her, "I'm not sure she'll even notice you're gone."

Reluctantly releasing his hand, Rory turned and followed Paris to the ladies' room.Once inside, Paris checked to make sure that they were alone, then turned on Rory.

"All right, I want the truth.I'm sick of whatever little mind game you're trying to play with me."

"Paris, I'm not trying to play any games, and I haven't lied to you."

"Right.So why is it that you tell me you're not dating Tristan, but every time I see you two together you act like you are?Don't try to feed me some nonsense about being friends, either.Friends don't walk around holding hands, and they certainly don't stand wrapped in each other's embrace, gazing into one another's eyes!"

Stung by the other girl's harsh tone, Rory hung her head."Paris, honestly, I didn't lie to you.Tristan and I never had a date before tonight.Everything we've ever done has been as friends."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because it's the truth!"

"How could you do this to me?"

Exasperated, Rory flopped down on the couch located in the bathroom's lounge area."Can't you see that this has nothing to do with you?I'm sorry that it hurts, but Tristan isn't interested in you that way.Does that mean he's not supposed to date anyone else?My God, I certainly didn't intend to fall for Tristan.I didn't even _want_ to fall for Tristan."

"At least you've finally admitted that you've fallen for him," Paris said softly.

Rory put one hand to her mouth as Paris pointed out what she herself had yet to realize.She had never actually said the words before, but she knew them to be true."I suppose I have," whispered Rory.

"Well, I hope you two will be very happy together," Paris sneered, although there was more hurt in her tone than anger.As she turned to go, Rory called out to her.

"Paris, wait."

"Haven't you already said enough?"

"Just listen.I know you've liked Tristan a really long time, and you're upset right now.But I think if you just open your eyes, you might discover someone who genuinely likes you and appreciates you in the way that you deserve."

"Yeah, right.No one likes me."

"You're wrong.Lots of people like you.You made Homecoming Court, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, but I won't be Queen."

"You don't know that."

Sadly, Paris gazed at Rory, as if she possessed some secret, devastating knowledge that Rory didn't have.She whispered, "Yes, I do," and then she left.

Rory sat back on the couch.How had this night spiraled out of control so quickly?Had she really just admitted to Paris that she had fallen for Tristan?It was something she had tried to deny for so long, but that was impossible now.She had to tell Tristan the truth--before someone else did.

The door to the bathroom swung open, and Lane walked in.

"Hi!Tristan sent me to make sure that Paris didn't decapitate you."

When Rory looked at her best friend, her eyes were glazed, and she mumbled, "Thanks."

Immediately, Lane sat down on the couch next to her."Rory, what's wrong?Did Paris say something?"

Rory shook her head. "No, I did."

"I don't understand."

"It's Tristan, Lane."

"What about him?"

"I've fallen for him."

Lane looked at her expectantly."And?"

Rory furrowed her brow."What do you mean, and?I just told you that I've fallen for my mortal enemy turned second best friend.What more do you want?"

"Rory," Lane began gently, "I figured out your feelings for Tristan a long time ago, along with pretty much everyone else who has two eyes and a brain.Remember how your mom and Luke used to be?That's how you and Tristan act."

"So everyone knows?"

"Pretty much."

"Even Tristan?"

"Well…" Lane hesitated."I think Tristan wants more than anything to believe that it's true, but he's afraid it's not, and you'll reject him.I mean it's obvious how much he likes you."

"Do you really think so?"

Lane nodded her head sagely."I know so."

Feeling the confidence building within her, Rory hugged her best friend, then got to her feet."Come on, we don't want the guys sending a S.W.A.T. team in here to find us!"

The girls made their way back out on to the dance floor, and quickly found their respective dates.Immediately, Tristan could sense that something was different about Rory.

"Is everything okay?" he asked nervously.

She smiled, her heart nearly overwhelmed by how much he had come to mean to her. "It's better than okay."

He returned her smile, and commented, "Well, you made it back just in time.They're about to announce the King and Queen."

"I'm glad I didn't miss it."Boldly, she positioned herself in front of him, leaning back against his strong chest, and guided his hands around her waist.

Feeling as though the gates of heaven had just opened up to allow him entrance, Tristan bent his head slightly, inhaling the heady aroma of shampoo, perfume, and Rory.He dropped a gentle kiss on the top of her head, and tightened his hold around her waist, feeling her nestle closer.

Their eyes were drawn to the stage, and the student body president stepped to the microphone."If I could please have your attention…" he began, then waited a few moments for the crowd of students to quiet down."Would all the Homecoming Court finalists please come forward?"Reluctantly, Tristan released Rory, and made his way to the front of the room.

Once the ten juniors and seniors were assembled on stage, he quickly read off all their names, then turned back to the matter at hand."It is my pleasure to announce that the 2001 Chilton Homecoming King is…Tristan DuGrey!"

Wild applause erupted throughout the room, but no one's cheers were louder, no one's smile was wider, than Rory's.

The emcee motioned for quiet."This years marks a first for Chilton.When all of the votes were tallied, it was discovered that a write-in candidate had been elected Queen.It is therefore my honor and privilege to announce that the 2001 Chilton Homecoming Queen is…Rory Gilmore!"

As the applause began again, Lane turned to Rory, squealing and jumping up and down.But Rory just stood there in stunned silence, unable to take even one step towards the stage.

Watching her from his birds-eye vantage point, Tristan could see that she had frozen.He quickly descended the stage, and the crowd parted before him as he headed towards her.

When he finally reached Rory, he held out his hands to her."Come with me."

Finding the will to smile but still unable to speak, Rory clasped his hand firmly and allowed him to lead her back up to the stage.When they were almost there, she whispered, "I don't understand how this happened."

The characteristic smirk that she had grown to love graced his features, and he murmured back to her, "I told you that you'd get more than two votes."

Her eyes widened."_You_ did this!Tristan, how?"

"I'll explain everything soon.It's time for you to get your crown."

After Rory had received her tiara and a bouquet of roses, and Tristan was presented with a crown and scepter, the student council president took the microphone once more.

"And now, it's time for the traditional King and Queen dance!Rory, Tristan, 'Here's to the Night.'"

Tristan took Rory by the hand, and guided her off the stage, onto the dance floor.His heart swelled with wonder as she once again settled her arms around his neck, her fingertips gently brushing the hairs at the nape, sending tingles to every extremity of his body.She truly was a queen to him--queen of his heart, queen of his world.Nothing mattered to him more than she did.

Gazing up into his captivating crystal blue eyes, Rory asked once more, "How did this happen?"

He gave her a mischievous look."Well, let's just say that arranging the limo wasn't the only thing that I had to do yesterday morning."

Her brow furrowed, she pressed for a better explanation."Details, Tristan.I want details."

Quickly, he outlined the scheme he had concocted.She was stunned that he had gone to all the trouble of stuffing flyers into several hundred students' lockers."I can't believe you did all that work."

"I wanted to do it, Rory."

"But why?"

He pulled her closer, and she settled comfortably against him."I thought I made that clear earlier…I promised all my dances to you tonight.Including this one."

Tears were starting to prick at her eyelids."All that for a dance?"

He shook his head slightly."No.All that for _you_."

Overwhelmed by the depth of what she was feeling at that moment, she tightened their embrace even more, giving in to the emotions, allowing the flood of pleasure caused by being near him to wash over her.Two hearts at peace, the words of the Homecoming theme song swirled around them.

_So denied so I lied are you the now or never kind  
In a day and a day love I'm gonna be gone for good again  
Are you willing to be had are you cool with just tonight  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye   
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
  
Put your name on the line along with place and time  
Wanna stay not to go I wanna ditch the logical  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye   
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
  
All my time is froze in motion   
Can't I stay an hour or two or more  
Don't let me let you go  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye   
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

When the song finally ended, Tristan and Rory still clung to each other.They weren't even aware of the other couples joining them on the dance floor.With an unspoken agreement, their movements stilled, their eyes locked on one another.All the feelings from the broken moment at the football game the night before came rushing back.Determined not to let another chance slip by them, surprisingly confident in her newly admitted feelings for Tristan, Rory pushed up onto her tip-toes, and gently, swiftly brushed her lips against his.At his stunned, elated expression, she smiled softly, and then cast her eyes downward as they began to move in time to the song now playing.As they listened to the words, Tristan executed the now-familiar gesture of tipping her face up to his, and whispered, "Listen."

_I've got a funny feeling_

_The moment that your lips touched mine_

_Something shot right through me_

_My heart skipped a beat in time_

_There's a different feel about you tonight_

_It's got me thinking lots of crazy things_

_I think I even saw a flash of light_

_It felt like electricity_

_ _

_You shouldn't kiss me like this unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes and I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor spinning around_

_And around and around and around_

_They're all watching us now they think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that_

_If you do baby kiss me again_

_ _

_Everybody swears we'd make a perfect pair_

_But dancing is as far as it goes_

_Girl you've never moved me quite the way you moved me tonight_

_I just wanted you to know_

_I just wanted you to know_

_ _

_You shouldn't kiss me like this unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes and I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor spinning around_

_And around and around and around_

_They're all watching us now they think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that_

_If you do baby kiss me again_

The world around them seemed to disappear, and they were certain that they were the only two people in the room.Hearing the words of the song, seeing the silent entreaty in Tristan's eyes, Rory gently pulled his head downwards and kissed him again.This time, it wasn't a rapid, feather-like, barely-there kiss, but a kiss that held promise.

Despite their feeling that they were alone, the pair was actually on a very crowded dance floor, and their actions had not gone unnoticed.Paris stood against one wall, a sour expression on her face._Well, that certainly didn't take long._

Her sulk was interrupted by a quiet voice that said, "They make a nice couple, don't they?"

Startled, Paris jumped slightly, and turned towards the voice.Tristan's friend Tim was standing next to her.She gave a bitter laugh at his comment."Yeah, they're just adorable."A sad look crossed her face as "Hanging by a Moment" began to play, and Tristan and Rory remained locked in one another's embrace."So, did you need something, Tim?"

Taken aback by her sharp tone, he stumbled over his response."Um, actually, I, uh…was wondering if you wanted to dance?"

She looked at him suspiciously."Is this some kind of a pity thing?Did Rory put you up to this?Because I don't…"

Knowing no other way to shut her up, Tim grasped Paris by the shoulders and kissed her.Although she stiffened at first, she eventually relaxed and began to respond to his kiss.When they broke away, breathless, he explained, "Paris, I'm asking you to dance because I want to dance with you.I've been trying to work up the nerve to ask you out for the past two years, but all you could ever see was Tristan!"

Angrily, he turned and began to walk away.

"Tim, please, wait."

He spun around to face her."What?"

"If you still want to dance, I'd…I'd like that."

He gave her a relieved smile."I'd like that, too."Cautiously, he led her onto the dance floor, and together they took their first tentative steps towards a new relationship.

Raising her head from its comfortable position on Tristan's shoulder, Rory glanced around the dance floor.Spotting Paris and Tim dancing, she gave a soft chuckle.

Pulling away slightly so that he could look at her, Tristan asked, "What's so funny?"

"Apparently Tim decided to take my advice."

Puzzled, he glanced over his shoulder, and immediately saw what she was referring to.Grinning, he commented, "At least now I don't have to worry about Paris running after you in the parking lot with a chainsaw."

"Let's hope so, anyway.I want her to be happy, Tris.She's not a bad person.She just can't have you."

He pulled her close once more."That sounded a little possessive, Gilmore."

"This from the man who almost punched his best friend over a kiss on the cheek?"

"Touché."

"Anyway, it was meant to sound possessive.After all it took for us to be together, I'm not just going to let you go."

Once again pulling back so that he could look her in the eye, he thought his heart would stop when he asked her quietly, "So does that mean we're together now?"

Rory blushed at the assumption she had made."I mean, if that's what you want, I…"

He silenced her with a quick kiss."Rory, that's all I've ever wanted."

Her flushed cheeks did not abate at his words.No one had ever made her feel like this before, not even Dean."I'm sorry it took me so long to figure out what I wanted."

"I would have waited forever if that's what it took."

"Why?"

_Because I love you._Not wanting to pressure her, knowing she wasn't yet ready to hear those words, he replied instead, "It's like I told your mother--you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Awe filling her beautiful blue eyes, she stared up at him."You never seem to stop surprising me."

"Then I hope I never will."

As they became caught up in the dance once more, Lane looked over at them and sighed.Then she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Henry queried.

"I just realized that today was one of my picks in the Rory-Tristan betting pool.I think I just won $100!"

"You actually had a pool going?"

"Oh yeah.Babette won when Luke and Lorelei hooked up."

"So how did everyone know that Rory and Tristan would get together?"

Lane looked at him incredulously."Oh, c'mon, Henry.It was so obvious."

"If you say so."

"Well, I do say so.I'm just glad it didn't take much longer, or I was going to be sorely tempted to smack Rory silly.How could she _not_ tell that he was madly in love with her?"

Henry became serious."So does that mean you can tell I'm madly in love with you?"

Flabbergasted, Lane stopped dancing."What did you say?"

"I love you, Lane.And I don't want you to feel like you have to say it back right away, because I know what happened with Dean and Rory, and…"

She pressed a finger to his lips to silence him."Henry, I love you too."

He smiled warmly, and then bent his head to give her a passionate kiss."Then we're agreed.Oh, and Lane?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I just won $150 from the pool the guys and I had going about Rory and Tristan."

Swatting him playfully, she laughed and pulled him back into the dance."Then I guess you and I are going to go on the best date ever."

He raised his eyebrows."Did you have anything in particular in mind?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something…together."

The remainder of the night passed quickly.Rory danced once each with Dan, Tim, and Henry, and while she danced with Tim, Paris finally got her dance with Tristan.Rory couldn't help noticing, though, that all through the dance, Paris kept glancing over at her and Tim.Dan was a little disappointed that he didn't get to institute his plan to get Rory and Tristan together, but was nonetheless pleased that they had worked things out on their own.

When the night was over, the limo dropped off Lane and Henry first, and Tristan and Rory finally found themselves on the Gilmore front porch.As they stood there, the bells from one of the churches in town began to strike midnight.

Rory giggled, and said, "All night I've felt like Cinderella.I hope I don't turn into a pumpkin now."

Holding both her hands in his, Tristan began caressing small circles on the backs of her hands with the pads of his thumbs.With mock seriousness, he corrected her, "Cinderella didn't turn into a pumpkin, Rory.She stayed exactly who she was, only without a good wardrobe."

"What are you trying to say, Tristan, that I have a bad wardrobe?" she joked.

"No.I'm trying to say that you are the most beautiful person I have ever known, inside and out, and it wouldn't matter to me if you were wearing a potato sack.I'd still be crazy about you."He leered suggestively."Actually, the potato sack might be kind of sexy."

She groaned."Well, I'm glad you haven't changed _too _much."

"Oh, but I have.You've changed me.And I'm never going to be the same."

"You've changed me, too, Tristan."She pulled her hands free and wrapped them around his neck.She leaned forward conspiratorially and said softly, "No one's ever made me feel the way you do."

"No one?"

"No one."

He caught her up in a tender kiss then, knowing that when it was over their magical night would end.Just as he was about to reluctantly release her, he was stunned to feel her tongue flick out to sweep along his bottom lip.More than willing to allow her to deepen the kiss, his body shuddered with need as their tongues dueled.Rory, for her part, was half convinced that she had just been struck by lightning, as a burning passion raced through her.Every cliché she had ever heard but never experienced was suddenly happening to her--the fireworks, the shooting stars, the birds singing.Her knees were actually buckling, and she clung more tightly to Tristan.He was like a furnace, the hard planes of his body molding so perfectly to her soft curves, radiating a heat that threatened to consume her.His hands swept up and down her back, leaving tingling trails along her bare skin.A slow burn began to build in the pit of her stomach, and she buried her hands in his soft hair, desperate to bring him closer.At last, desperate for air, they broke apart, gasping rapidly as they gazed into one another's eyes.

"Wow," they murmured in unison.When Rory blushed and began to duck her head, Tristan took her face in his hands.

"Rory, you know I've kissed a lot of girls…"She grimaced at the reminder."…but I have to tell you, that was the single most amazing, intense, beautiful, passionate thing I have ever experienced.Do you know why that is?"

Flustered by his intensity, she replied flippantly, "Because all that practice finally made you good at it?"

Not to be deterred, he continued."No, Rory.It's because you're the only one who's ever mattered to me.You're the only one who's ever made me feel this way.I honestly believe that you're the only one who ever will."

A lance of fear shot through Rory.Suddenly, things seemed far too serious.What if he told her he loved her?What if she couldn't say it back?What if he left her the same way Dean had?

Seeing the panic in her eyes, Tristan knew he couldn't say anything more.Instead, he kissed her gently on the forehead."Good-night, Rory."

"Good-night, Tristan."Still in something of a panic, Rory let herself into the house, and began to cry.

***


	7. Confessions of a Daydream Believer

This is so boring, thought Rory

_Pairing: R/T, of course, and L/L_

_Rating: PG-13 at the most_

_Spoilers: May reference anything and everything from Season 1_

_Disclaimer: The characters referenced here are the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions, and Warner Brother Television.No copyright infringement is intended.The characters are being used solely for entertainment purposes, and no profit is being made from them._

_ _

**Part 7: Confessions of a Daydream Believer**

** **

Rory awoke early the next morning, troubling dreams having disturbed her sleep the entire night.In all the dreams, Tristan had left her, and no matter how desperately she searched, she could never find him again.Although the break-up with Dean had been hard, she knew with startling certainty that to lose Tristan would destroy her.

When he still hadn't called by noon, Rory began to panic once more.She knew he had wanted to tell her he loved her the night before, and he must have seen how she freaked out.She was terrified that he had decided she wasn't worth the effort.When the phone finally did ring, she snatched it up immediately.

"Hi, Rory!"

She sighed, disappointed."Oh, hi, Lane."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know.Probably nothing.Did you have fun at the dance last night?"

"Oh, yeah!Guess what?Henry told me he loved me!"

Feeling an ache in her heart, Rory forced herself to reply, "Wow, that's great, Lane."

"I know.It's just so incredible.So, um, I was wondering if you were busy?"

"Well, I'm kind of waiting for Tristan to call."

"Oh.Um, well, I really kind of need to talk to you.It's important.Could you meet me in the center of town in, like, fifteen minutes?"

"I guess.What's up?"

"I'll, uh, I'll tell you when we get there.I, uh, don't want my mom to accidentally overhear."

Something was definitely up with Lane, but Rory hadn't the slightest clue what it was."Okay.I'll see you in fifteen, then."

"Thanks!"Without another word, Lane hung up.

Utterly confused, Rory switched off the handset.Sometimes even _she_ was at a loss trying to understand Lane.

When she arrived in the center of town, there was no sign of Lane.Taking a seat on a bench near the gazebo, she was surprised when the town troubadour approached her.

"Rory Gilmore?"he asked.

"Yes?"

He handed her a small envelope and a brightly wrapped package, and then walked away without another word.Her puzzlement intensifying, she opened the note, which simply said, "I told you I'd prove it to you."Hoping for a better clue, Rory opened the package, only to find a small stuffed monkey.

Seemingly out of nowhere, music began to play, and Rory realized it sounded suspiciously like… "Daydream Believer."She immediately began to look around for Tristan, but in the end, she heard him before she saw him.In a clear, strong voice, he sang,
    
    _Oh, I could hide 'neath the wings_
    
    _Of the bluebird as she sings._
    
    _The six o'clock alarm would never ring._
    
    _But it rings and I rise,_
    
    _Wipe the sleep out of my eyes._
    
    _My shavin' razor's cold and it stings._
    
    _ _
    
    _Cheer up, Sleepy Jean._
    
    _Oh, what can it mean._
    
    _To a daydream believer_
    
    _And a homecoming queen._
    
    _ _
    
    _You once thought of me_
    
    _As a white knight on a steed._
    
    _Now you know how happy I can be._
    
    _Oh, and our good times start and end_
    
    _Without dollar one to spend._
    
    _But how much, baby, do we really need._
    
    __
    
    _Cheer up, Sleepy Jean._
    
    _Oh, what can it mean._
    
    _To a daydream believer_
    
    _And a homecoming queen._
    
    _Cheer up, Sleepy Jean._
    
    _Oh, what can it mean._
    
    _To a daydream believer_
    
    _And a homecoming queen._
    
    __
    
    _Cheer up, Sleepy Jean._
    
    _Oh, what can it mean._
    
    _To a daydream believer_
    
    _And a homecoming queen._
    
    __
    
    _Cheer up, Sleepy Jean._
    
    _Oh, what can it mean._
    
    _To a daydream believer_
    
    _And a homecoming queen._
    
    By the time the song was done, Tristan was standing next to Rory, who was both laughing and crying.At last, she found her voice.
    
    "Well, you certainly did a better job than I did.I'm just not quite sure _why_ you did it."
    
    He shrugged."Well, first of all, I said I would.Second, it seemed fitting, since you _are_ the Homecoming Queen.And, well, I know I kind of freaked you out last night, and I guess I wanted to cheer you up."Tentatively, he took her hand."I want you to know that I'm not trying to take things too fast.I let myself get carried away, and I said some things that you probably weren't ready to hear.All that matters to me is that we're together.Everything else can just work itself out in time."
    
    She smiled, a flood of relief easing the panic in her heart.She knew, then, exactly what she needed to say."Tristan, I have a confession to make."
    
    Worry began to cross his face."You do?"
    
    She nodded."That night, when we got caught in the traffic jam and it started to rain…I heard you read your poem."
    
    "You did?" he squeaked.

She nodded."I know you didn't mean for me to hear it.But I did, and now we have to deal with it.I need to know, do you still feel the same way about me?'

Mutely, he nodded.

Rory took a deep breath."Then there's something I need to tell you."

Panic, fear, and hope flitted across his face in a matter of seconds, and then he managed to regain his composure._Please don't break up with me, please don't break up with me, please don't break up with me…_"What's that?"

Again, she took a deep breath, and then raised her eyes to meet his."I need to tell you that…I love you, too."

Tristan was sure he must be dreaming."Excuse me, what did you say?" he croaked out.

She stepped closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist."I said that I love you, too."

"Why?"

She wrinkled her nose at him."Why what?Why do I love you?"

"Yes, no, I mean…why are you saying it now?I thought it was too soon…I didn't want to rush you…I don't want you to feel like you have to say it…"

She cut off his babbling by gently pressing her finger to his lips."I'm not saying it because I have to, I'm saying it because I want to, and because it's true.I know you're not going to leave me, not ever.Even though I already knew you loved me, I knew you wouldn't say the words until you were sure I was ready.I'm ready, Tristan.This isn't fueled by guilt or fear or desperation or loneliness.I want you to know that I love you.I want the entire world to know that I love you.And I want you to know that I've told you I love you more times in the last two and a half minutes than I told Dean during the entire course of our relationship.I told him I loved him because it's what he wanted to hear.I never loved him the way I love you."

Tristan's eyes were shining with tears."I can't believe that this is really happening.I can't believe that someone as amazing as you could love a conceited jerk like me.This is all I've wanted for so long, but deep down, I'm not sure I really believed it could ever happen."

Leaning in for a kiss, Rory whispered, "Well, believe it, Bible Boy."

Several minutes later, when they were forced to break apart due to oxygen depletion, Tristan rested his forehead against Rory's and asked, "By the way, Mary, have I mentioned recently that I love you?"

An angelic smile graced her face."Not in so many words, no."

"Well, I do.I love you, Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, with my entire heart and my entire soul; I love you more than I've ever loved before, more than I was ever capable of loving before; if I'm truly worthy of loving you and receiving your love, it's because you made me worthy of that love."

Tears were streaming down Rory's face."Say it again."

He placed a kiss on her right cheek."I…"Now on her left cheek."Love…"On the tip of her nose."You."On her lips, as he allowed his passion, joy, and love flow from his heart to hers.She responded to the kiss, the warmth of his lips spreading quickly, all the way to the tips of her toes.It was even better than the kiss on the porch the night before, because gone were the fears, the nerves, and the worries.In that moment, their souls touched, fused, and became one, never to be sundered.Locked in the comfort of his embrace, Rory slowly became dimly aware that she was hearing applause.

Pulling back slightly, she glanced around and realized that the entire town of Stars Hollow had formed a circle around them, and everyone was clapping and cheering madly.Catching sight of Lane, Rory took Tristan by the hand and the two of them walked over to her.There was a glint of mischief in her best friend's eye, even as tears were running down her cheeks.

"You helped set this up," Rory said flatly.

"Well, yeah," admitted Lane."You're not upset with me?"

Rory beamed at her."How could I possibly be mad at you?"She hugged her friend swiftly and fiercely.Over Lane's shoulder, she saw her mother standing nearby, with Luke behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist.Breaking away from Lane, she ran to Lorelei.No words were spoken as her mother scooped her up, and the Gilmore Girls silently shared in their joy.

The next few moments were a whirlwind of hugs and kisses and congratulations.Miss Patty suggested an impromptu festival, and a Beatles CD was quickly slipped into the stereo Tristan had used earlier.As couples paired off and began dancing on the grass, no one noticed a glint of light on Lorelei's left hand.

"When do you think we should tell them?" Luke asked.

"Tomorrow," responded Lorelei.She looked down quickly at the diamond solitaire Luke had presented her with the night before, sealing their betrothal."Today should be their day."

As "All You Need is Love" began to play, Luke kissed Lorelei on the neck."Would my fiancée grant me this dance?"

Lorelei smiled dreamily."I love how that sounds."

Out of the corner of her eye, Rory saw Luke and Lorelei begin to dance.Turning back to Tristan, she inquired, "Will you be my date for mom and Luke's wedding?"

He grinned."I was wondering if you had noticed the ring.And of course I'll be your date for the wedding.I'd be your date to a cadaver dissection if you asked me."

"Okay, eww.For now, how about dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds good."

Their conversation lapsed as they watched Luke and Lorelei dancing."Do you think that'll be us someday?"

Stunned at her question, Tristan answered seriously, "I have no doubts."

As they came together for yet another kiss, both their minds were filled with thoughts of their future together, a future that was just beginning.But that's another story…

A/N: _Alice in Wonderland _(by Lewis Caroll), _The Wizard of Oz, Four Weddings and a Funeral, _"I Think I Love You" (as performed by The Partridge Family), "Frustration" (by Dorothy Parker), _The Princess Bride_, "Complicated" (as performed by Carolyn Dawn Johnson), _Jerry Maguire_, "Here's to the Night" (as performed by Eve 6), "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This" (as performed by Toby Keith), and "Daydream Believer" (as performed by The Monkees) do not belong to me.No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit is being made off the use of these quotations or lyrics.


End file.
